Atonement
by Sprout2012
Summary: Draco's life has hit rock bottom, an unlikely family take him in and he slowly recovers. Now a part of a loving welcoming and supportive family Draco heals and finally starts living again. He also makes an unexpected friend in Harry Potter. This is a Drar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** This story is a bit dark in places, but it eventually gets better, becomes a Drarry. Warning of rape.

**Atonement**

The Weasleys', Harry, Hermione and the various partners of the Weasleys' were gathered at The Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley had called for a family meeting, and had stipulated that it was extremely important and mandatory attendance was required. Harry knew it must be serious as even Charlie was summoned. Charlie's face was in the fireplace, he had firecalled so he could be included in the meeting.

Harry was squished between George and Fleur, across from him he could see Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged to show he had no idea what was going on when he caught Harry looking over. Harry decided to just sit and wait, there wasn't much else he could do.

He was pleased that he was still included in the Weasley family meetings. He had come out to them and he feared that they would be disgusted with him, and angry at his treatment of Ginny. However they were understanding and even happy for him, happy that he was figuring out who he was as a person.

Ginny wasn't that bothered either, they never really got back together after they broke up during the war. She had confessed to Harry that she had started seeing someone before he even announced he was gay. He was pleased, he didn't want to lose her friendship.

Before Harry could sink further in his thoughts, Mr and Mrs Weasley stepped into the room. Their faces were set with determination and they seemed nervous. Harry could tell this meeting was to deliver bad news.

Mrs Weasley spoke first.

"Before we explain why we have called you all here, I want to make myself clear. This meeting is to inform you of the situation, to keep you in the loop. Therefore your moaning, shouting and complaining will not change the situation in the slightest. Arthur and I have made our decision and nothing will change that." She declared.

Harry could see the various Weasleys' looking at their parents in puzzlement and worry.

Arthur stepped up next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders for support, and to show a united front. He knew that their news wouldn't be taken well, but like Molly had said, they made their decision nothing will change that.

"Mum, Dad?" Bill asked after a few moments of silence.

Molly looked around them all, "We have a house guest. We found them in a poor state and they were barely alive. Arthur and I have decided to allow them to stay here until they have recovered and gotten back on their feet."

Shocked, blank faces stared back at them.

"Who?"

"Where did you find them?"

"Muggle or wizard?"

"What kind of state?"

"Why would we object to your act of kindness?"

The various occupants asked at once, Harry remained quiet. He had a strange feeling.

Arthur motioned for all of them to be quiet and waited until everyone had settled back down.

"Now your mother and I will not be told by you what to do. You may not like who our house guest is, but he is here to stay for the foreseeable future." He sternly informed them.

"Just tell us already." Ginny demanded, impatient as ever.

Arthur took a deep breath, "Draco Malfoy."

"What!"

"No way."

"He's not in my room is he?"

"That scum in our house."

"QUIET!" Arthur called over the questions and shouts of protests.

The room immediately went quiet, Arthur rarely lost his temper or shouted, that was Molly's job. They all stared stunned at Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Like we said the situation will not change no matter what you think of it. Draco is staying with us, end of discussion. If you have questions we will answer you, but we will not listen to protests and demands that he leaves." Arthur calmly said.

"What's ferret doing here? Where did you find him?" Ron demanded.

0oo0

Draco was curled up in the fatal position on his side, in a small worn out single bed. He was aware that the whole Weasley brood were downstairs, most likely demanding that their parents throw him out. He wouldn't blame them if they did. Mr and Mrs Weasley had already shown him so much compassion, kindness and forgiveness. More than he deserved.

(Three Days Earlier)

Draco was walking around the small town, he was hungry, tired and filthy. He hadn't eaten properly in days, he'd been sleeping on the streets and been washing out of the sinks in public toilets.

He used to say he was starving between meals at Hogwarts, but now he knew that was a huge exaggeration. He had never known hunger like he felt now. No not hunger – starvation. He hadn't had any sufficient food for a long time, a few days ago he could cope. He experienced slight hunger pangs and dizziness. Now he was close to just collapsing.

Not for the first time he wondered how his life had managed to get so out of control. After the war The Ministry repossessed the manor, and froze all of the Malfoy vaults. They were spared prison, mostly due to Potters testimonies. His father was sentenced to house arrest, and had a restriction placed on his magic. All house elves were freed and any assets were auctioned off.

Draco and his parents moved to a small two bed cottage in Devon, and tried to settle into a routine and adjust to their new lifestyle. His father was seething, he swore revenge on the Ministry, he was humiliated and ashamed. His mother was just pleased to be spared from prison and was grateful that they could at least have their freedom.

Things soon took a turn for the worst. His father demanded that Draco immediately started courting a pureblood witch, from a wealthy family. In order to re-build the Malfoy name, use her family money to invest in certain businesses and try and re-build the Malfoy fortune.

Draco had refused. He informed his parents that he wouldn't be forced to marry. He wouldn't marry for political or monetary gain. He no longer wanted to be used, he had experienced enough of that in his life. He didn't want to go from one self imposed hell, to another.

He confessed that he was gay, that he could no longer lie to himself or his parents. His father already unstable lost it. For the first time in his life, his father had struck him. Draco knew his father was a cruel man, but he usually punished Draco with cutting words and withholding privileges. To use physical violence was a shock, one Draco hadn't expected. His father struck him like he was an inept house elf.

His father icily told him he had a few days to re-consider, if he refused to marry a pureblood he would be thrown out of the family – disowned.

The next day his mother was found dead. She had left a suicide note, claiming she couldn't live her life this way any more. His father blamed Draco, said it was because he was gay and refused to marry a witch. Draco and his father got into an argument and Draco blamed his father for his mothers death.

Being married to his father for decades, was bound to drive his mother to suicide. His father was abusive, not physically but mentally. He was difficult to live with. Now that they had lost everything, from money, their manor, to respect his mother had enough.

Draco refused to change who he was, he wouldn't be forced into a marriage with a woman. He couldn't change who he was, that was all he had left. His father snapped his wand and threw him out.

Draco had no idea where to go. He had no wand, no money, no friends, and the only family he had left was his deranged maniac abusive father.

With no wand he couldn't summon the night bus or apperate. He had no money for muggle transport and even if he did he had nowhere to go.

He had never felt more alone and hopeless. If he had his wand he could use cleaning spells, transfigure blankets and shelter. He did attempt to go back to his fathers cottage, but his father had changed the wards so they wouldn't admit him.

For the first time in his life Draco only had the clothes on his back and nothing more. He slept on the street and scavenged for food. He lost track of time, and he knew he was wasting away. One evening a man had offered to pay him for sexual favours. Draco was repulsed and refused.

How could he lower himself to such a thing, he couldn't. Now a few days later he had changed his mind, he desperately needed money. There wasn't room for doubts and morals.

He thought his luck had started to turn when later that evening a wide set man asked Draco if he was available for 'services'.

Draco said he would only go as far as oral, and wasn't willing to do anything more. The man accepted and said he would pay Draco a small sum in return for Draco giving him head. Draco reluctantly climbed into the muggle metal box on wheels muggles called a car, and the stranger told him he was going to drive to a country lane so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Draco was apprehensive, yes he had given head before. But that was under complete different circumstances. Before he was willing, he was aroused and he desired the other person. None of those applied right now, but Draco needed the money to buy food. Without food he knew he couldn't last much longer.

The stranger pulled to a stop in the middle of nowhere and ordered Draco to climb in the back seat. The man soon joined him and unzipped his trousers.

Draco was frozen in his seat, he heard the man growl, "What are you waiting for?"

Draco put aside his discomfort and slid to the floor, there was hardly any space but he was slim and managed to squat between the man's legs. With a heavy heart, Draco shut down any thoughts and feelings, he took hold of him and began what he was being paid to do.

The man had become hard in his mouth, and was leaning back in his seat moaning. After a few moments Draco felt large hands on the back of his head, fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head back roughly.

"Get back on that seat. Now." He ordered.

Draco wiped his mouth and sat back up. "I can do better. I'm sorry, I really need the money please." Draco begged. He actually begged!

He couldn't believe his life had gotten to the point where he was begging a slime ball muggle to allow him to give him head for money.

Draco heard him laugh, "Damn right you can do better. Strip." He demanded as he eyed Draco's body.

"W-what? I c-can't. I said oral only." he stammered, as he looked around the car. The man had locked the doors and he didn't know how to open them.

He was feeling trapped and claustrophobic. He didn't care about the money any more, he just needed to get out and away from here.

Draco was panicking he could tell from the other man's face that he wasn't giving Draco the option. A huge hand reached out and pinned him against the car door by his neck, fingers squeezing his throat.

"I said strip pretty boy." his eyes dark and menacing.

Draco nodded, and his throat was released. With shaking hands he removed his cloak and shirt.

"And the rest. All of it." he barked at Draco.

"Please...I..." Draco pleaded.

A blow to the side of his face cut off his request and Draco knew he'd have a black eye. Not wanting to risk the man's wrath he removed the remainder of his clothes. He pulled his legs up on the seat and hugged his knees, trying to hide his nakedness and vulnerability.

His ankle was grabbed in a vice like grip and his whole body was pulled down by his ankle. His head banged against the door. This time one of the man's large hands covered his nose and mouth, Draco struggled to breathe.

After a poor attempt to pull the man's hand away, the hand was moved away.

"I like it when my victims struggle, makes it all the more fun." He huskily drawled.

Draco wasn't strong enough to defend himself or stop him, he could only plead and beg him to stop. But like he said, he seemed to get off more when Draco struggled and protested.

Draco's wrists were bound by a weird plastic cable, must be another muggle thing, something that wizards didn't use. His wrists were shoved roughly above his head, his legs were forced up and pushed back against his own chest.

Draco couldnt believe how calm and casual the man was being. Draco was shaking with fear and crying. He received another blow to his face, this time his mouth. He tasted blood.

"If you're going to cry, cry silently." He ordered.

Draco stopped his whimpering immediately, fearing another punch. He looked up into the face of his attacker and took in every feature about the man. He turned to look away, but his chin was grabbed and his face yanked to look back at him.

"What's your name pretty boy?" He sounded as if he was just in a bar chatting him up.

Draco stammered his name and once again begged to be released. His request was ignored. Draco felt scared, frightened, sick and he could feel the weight of his attacker baring down on him.

Draco knew this wasn't just about sex, this man relished the power, control he had over someone. He lived to see fear in his victims eyes and to know he was the one to cause it.

The tie around his wrists was digging in and he knew arguing was useless. Draco tensed when he felt sweaty hands start fondling him and stroking his thighs. Then Draco shut down, retreated in on himself to block out what was happening.

He felt pain as the man penetrated him, he wasn't taking it slow. He was rough and forceful. No preparation and no thought to how Draco was feeling. Draco cried out in pain, but this only caused deeper, harder thrusts.

Draco wanted it to be over so he could just run, run away and never look back. What felt like a long time, but was only a few minutes he heard a grunt and felt the man's come spill inside of him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of heavy breathing, the smell of sweat in the air. Draco wanted to puke, but he hadn't eaten anything to bring up.

He was relieved when he felt the man pull out and shift his weight. Draco lowered his legs and shifted his bound hands to rest on his chest.

Just when he thought it was over, his rapist started beating him. Saying he wanted to break him, ruin his pretty face. That he wanted to be the last person to see him looking perfect.

After endless punches, scratches and something that burned. A tiny round thing that had a picture of a cigarette on, Draco assumed it was an in car lighter. There was a break in the abuse as the man answered his phone.

Without saying anything the man dressed, got out the car, walked around it and opened the door on Draco's side. His hair was grabbed and he was dragged out of the car by it. He fell onto the cold wet concrete. A few kicks in his stomach and ribs, then he blacked out.

When he came around he was wearing striped PJ's and was tucked up in a single bed. He panicked, had a vision of his attacker kidnapping him back to his. He screamed and Mrs Weasley came bursting in. It took her a long time, with aid of potions and her husband to calm him down.

That was three days ago now. Mrs Weasley had insisted he stayed with them, she made sure he washed, ate and slept. She didn't pressure him to talk and she wasn't being fake in her offer of kindness.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews. Thank you: - kamui5, Kigen Dawn, DarkAthene and Diddleymaz. Also to anyone following this story. Sorry for the delay, I had other fics to concentrate on, and just general life.

I have also lost my writing MoJo...I've looked under the bed, in the attic and even in my husbands man shed. It's vanished – I'm putting up missing posters, hopefully it will come back to me soon.

Enjoy.

**Atonement – Chapter Two**

Mr and Mrs Weasley managed to convince their family that there was no use in arguing with them, Draco was here to stay.

Later that evening after most of the Weasleys and various partners had left, Mrs Weasley was making Harry some dinner to take back to his with him. She always fussed over his work schedule and small frame.

"Mrs Weasley you don't have to make me dinner." He protested.

"Don't be silly dear. It is no bother, it won't take long. Just sit with me a moment Harry." She asked as the food was in the oven cooking.

Harry noted Mrs Weasley looked tired and very sad. He reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay?" He kindly asked.

She sniffed, "Yes Harry dear. Just thinking of poor Draco. I can't really tell you exactly what happened, we don't even know ourselves. But it was awful Harry." She dabbed her eyes with her hanky.

"Arthur and I were taking a walk to the local town, we were just down the way in the small country lane. Arthur noticed what looked like a blanket in the verge, but a pale foot was sticking out." She sobbed.

"When we got closer we saw it was a body wrapped in a cloak, clearly a wizards cloak. Arthur told me to stay back and went to check if they were alive. Oh it was awful, so awful."

She cried for a few moments and Harry let her, just comforting her as much as possible.

"Arthur unravelled the cloak and Draco was the body that was covered by it. H-he was naked bar the cloak, he had bruises, cuts, blood and burns all over him. His face was worse and his hands were tied with a plastic cable thingy. He was barely breathing, just clinging onto life, he was passed out and he looked so broken. His ribs were sticking out, he looks like he hasn't eaten for ages."

She dried her eyes, "You tell me you would have left him there to die. No you wouldn't and neither could we. We wrapped him back up in the cloak and Arthur carried him home. We called Poppy to come look at him, knowing Draco probably wouldn't want to be taken to St Mungos. As we had no idea what happened to him."

Harry nodded, he understood. He wouldn't be able to just walk away from anyone who was in that situation. It must have been difficult for Molly because she always saw it as that was someone's child, and she knew what it was like to lose a son.

Poppy the old school nurse had retired but still visited people's houses that were reluctant to go to St Mungos for various reasons.

"Poppy said he almost died. She gave him potions and healed what she could. But of course most the damage will be mentally, not physically. Poppy..." her body shook with a dry sob.

Harry stroked her arm, "It's okay Molly you don't have to tell me. Draco probably wouldn't want me to know anyway." He offered.

She smiled sadly, "I have to speak with someone dear. Arthur is at work and you happen to be the only one left in the house."

Harry nodded, "I'm here for you. Just take your time."

After a short while she looked up at him, "Poppy said that the poor boy had been raped and beaten. He's barely spoken since we rescued him. He has awful nightmares and he weeps constantly. I've found him curled up in the shower crying at least three times, his body red raw where he had been scrubbing his skin. He is scared of us, but is slowly accepting that we won't hurt him. It is so sad to see. I won't rest until that poor boy is fully recovered and back on his feet."

Harry couldn't believe that someone could do such things to another human being.

"What about Draco's parents? Have you informed them?" Harry asked.

Molly looked disgusted, "Arthur spoke to Lucius, before he could even say anything about the attack Lucius told Arthur that Draco had been disowned and he didn't want to know. Said he was a shame on the family and a disgrace. And his mother had committed suicide, do you not read the paper dear."

Harry was stunned, "Committed suicide!"

Molly nodded, "Yes. Arthur thinks that Draco was disowned about the same time. I'm not sure if Draco has had time to grieve for his mother."

Harry was stunned, he knew Malfoy wouldn't want his sympathy or pity, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Do you still have the cloak and zip tie?" Harry asked.

"I have the cloak. What's a zip tie?" She questioned, puzzled.

Harry gave a small smile at Molly's ignorance of Muggle things, "It is the thing that was used to bind his wrists together." He explained.

"Oh yes. Arthur checked no traces of magic." She said, standing. "I'll just go get the things." She left the room.

Harry didn't want to explain to Molly as she would be completely lost, but Harry knew the person who attacked Malfoy was obviously a Muggle, and Harry thought he could maybe use Muggle means of finding him. Harry was going to use his skills as a trainee Auror, and his ability as a Wizard to get answers. Yes he may get in trouble for potentially exposing to Muggles, the wizarding world.

Harry didn't care, the least he could do was find the attacker, get Malfoy justice and prevent him form attacking others. Harry was going to impersonate a Muggle detective, use a confunding spell, whatever it took. He looked too young to be a detective, but he would find a way around that. He would take the cloak and zip tie for DNA testing, and fingerprint testing and see if he could at least get a name and an address. He would use DNA profiling, have a forensic scientist take a look.

Luckily the attacker was most likely a Muggle, making it a better possibility of their being a match. He most likely attacked before, or maybe committed other crimes, and his details and fingerprints would be logged in the authorities system.

Molly returned with the items and Harry winced, he knew Arthur's, Molly's and Malfoy's DNA would be all over the items too. But hopefully they could eliminate them and leave one sample of DNA to work from.

Harry cast a protective spell over them, so his own DNA wouldn't rub off on the items and placed them in his pocket – shrunken.

"Thank you Molly. Maybe I can use them to find the attacker." He vaguely answered.

She nodded, "I'll go finish your dinner dear. I have made three meals, so you have a few nights worth. No excuses for not eating now dear." She smiled at him and Harry was once again struck with strong emotions for her. She had always been a second mother to him.

Harry collected his food and finally returned home. He transfigured an appropriate container for the items, and transferred them. He would start his investigating tomorrow, he would need to dress like a Muggle detective and have relevant documents, or spells that made it look like an ordinary ID card was his police identification.

Harry didn't know why he had decided to be the person to obtain justice and find the attacker, but he understood Muggles better. Besides he wouldn't tell the Ministry of this, he was sure Malfoy wouldn't want anyone aware that he had been attacked, or as few people as possible.

Harry was already obsessing over it. He felt slight guilt for not checking on Malfoy after the war, for leaving him to his fate.

0oo0

Molly knocked on the door to Draco's room.

"Draco dear, I have a tray of food and beverages for you. Shall I leave it out here for you?" She respected his privacy, she often left the food on the floor outside his room and he would collect it when no one was around.

To her surprise he opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter his room.

"Thank you lovey." She placed it on the night stand.

"Everyone has left now, and Arthur is at work. So it is just me and you. I will be knitting in the living room. Feel free to join me."

She smiled warmly at him and turned to leave. Stopping at the door when she heard a quiet.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. You're letting me stay?" She noted his voice sounded surprised and worried.

"Call me Molly." she said with kindness.

"Of course we are letting you stay. This is our house, and we will not let our kids tell us what to do in our own home. None of them live at home any more, they have no say in the matter." She patted his arm, he flinched, but relaxed after a few pats.

"If it causes too much hassle I can leave." He didn't want to be a burden.

"Nonsense. I don't want to hear you talk like that again. You are here for the foreseeable future. Can I get you anything else dear?" She wanted to hug the boy, but he would most likely panic and she feared even before all this, Draco Malfoy wasn't used to hugs.

He shook his head, "No nothing else, thank you."

She smiled and left, hoping he would join her in the living room later. He hadn't yet but she always offered to keep him company.

0oo0

Draco had been with the Weasleys for almost two months. He kept to his room mainly, especially when they had visitors, but when it was just the two elder Weasleys he would occasionally sit with them in the kitchen or living room. He rarely spoke, and they let him be. Just talking and carrying on as normal around him. He was grateful for that, they didn't drop everything for him and they didn't pressurise him to talk.

Draco was currently sat at the kitchen table eating a slice of lemon drizzle cake, whilst Mrs Weasley was once again at the oven making dinner, and Arthur was doing paperwork at the kitchen table.

"Mrs Weasley this cake is delicious." He complimented. He had started talking more, not often but more than before, an only about random trivial things. It pleased Mrs Weasley, so he tried for her.

"Draco how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Molly, you're as bad as Harry. He used to call me Mrs Weasley for years. Oh and thank you, the cake is one of Arthur's favourites and I wanted to celebrate his victory." She casually said, she always watched her words, knowing one wrong word could send Draco into a panic attack. But her voice sounded calm and casual.

Draco couldn't help calling Molly, Mrs Weasley it was automatic, but he would try and call her Molly. He wanted her to be happy. He had no way of repaying the two Weasleys, being the perfect house guest was all he could do.

"Victory?" Draco questioned, knowing they would elaborate.

Molly turned around, "Oh yes. Arthur managed to stop a catastrophe at work, and he is the talk of the department. I'm very proud." She squeezed Arthur's shoulders.

He smiled lovingly at his wife, then turned his attention to Draco.

"Molly is making it sound much more spectacular than what it actually was. But yes I had a good day today, and a spot of lemon drizzle cake is the best way to round up a perfect day." He lovingly said.

Draco had grown to really like the company of the two Weasleys. He had once envied Ron for having Potter's friendship, now he envied him for having such loving, caring and wonderful parents. Growing up, Draco knew no different. He thought the way he was raised was standard, how everyone was raised.

His own parents loved him in their own way, but never showed him affection and were rather cold hearted. As soon as Draco was old enough they even stopped showing the small amount of love, as they saw It, he was of age, and needed to stand on his own two feet.

He appreciated how kind and caring the Weasleys were, as he never had it. He was slowly opening up to them, not about the attack or his past. But in general, just talking and being with them more. He could see it in Molly's eyes, that she itched to fuss over him, hug him and be motherly, but she respected him and kept her distance. Draco wasn't as adverse to the idea of letting her be motherly, just not yet.

"Oh Arthur you are too modest." Molly chided and returned to her cooking duties.

Just then the fireplace flared and Draco jumped.

"I-I'm going to go to my room." He excused himself and left quickly before he could be seen by the fire caller.

Harry's face appeared in the fireplace, "Oh good you're home. May I come through?" He asked.

Arthur said yes and Harry stepped through. Draco hadn't actually gone to his room, instead he sat on the stairs and used an old extendible ear to listen in on the conversation.

"Molly, Arthur. Something smells lovely." Harry commented.

"Ah that would be Molly's cake. Do have some Harry." Arthur offered.

Harry sat down and took the large slice that Molly was handing him.

"Thank you."

There was silence and Draco assumed Potter was eating.

"Mmm it tastes even better than it smells." He complimented Molly again. Before he knew Mrs Weasley Draco would have thought Potter was being a suck up, kissing her ass. But he himself had tasted her cooking and he knew Potter was merely telling the truth.

"Harry dear you say the nicest things. What brings you here?" She queried.

"Well I um...I went to see Lucius Malfoy." Harry stumbled over the words.

Draco stiffened and waited for Harry to continue.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Molly asked intrigued.

"I...um. Well I was thinking of Malfoy, about what you said. You said he had nothing with him when you found him. I know he is probably making do with the clothes and things you give him, but I think Malfoy would appreciate his own things. Clothes that fit him you know. I know what it's like wearing second hand clothes that don't fit you, and...well you know."

Draco frowned, why does Potter care if he was wearing old clothes that were too big for him. Surely Potter should be laughing at Draco's plight and telling everyone it was karma.

"So you went to Lucius' to get his belongings. How did you get him to hand them over?" Arthur prompted.

Harry gave a sly smile, "Well I didn't ask for them. I um pretended I was there to do a Ministry check on him. As far as Lucius is concerned I don't know that Malfoy wasn't living there still. I told him I needed to do a search of the property, without him trailing me. He waited in the lounge, and I looked around the cottage. I found Malfoy's room and quickly packed a trunk full of his clothes and some belongings that I thought he might want. Then I shrunk the trunk and continued my fake inspection. I left without Lucius suspecting a thing. He probably doesn't go into Malfoy's room, and he certainly wouldn't check the wardrobe." Harry finished his explanation.

Draco was stunned, Potter had braved being caught taking things from Lucius' house without permission, for him.

"That was very thoughtful of you Harry. I'm sure Draco would appreciate having his own clothes." Molly responded.

Harry pulled out the trunk and re-sized it.

"It was nothing really. I just want to help. If having a few things will make Malfoy feel more comfortable, then I am pleased to have at least done something."

Harry had been given the forensic analysis results, and they had managed to name the attacker, but when Harry went to his last known address he wasn't there. Harry was now trying to find him. Getting Malfoys clothes for him was all he could do, it wasn't enough but he hoped it would help.

Harry didn't question why he wanted to help Malfoy so much, he just did. He shoved aside his reasons, and just concentrated on finding the attacker.

"Any news on finding who did this to Draco?" Arthur asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. I think he goes by many different names, and changes his appearance. He also moves from place to place, so he cannot be found for various crimes he is wanted for." Harry hated giving bad news.

"I'll find him don't worry." And Draco was surprised to hear a deadly edge to Potter's voice.

"I know Malfoy..."

"You should really call him Draco." Molly interrupted Harry.

Harry shrugged, calling him Malfoy made it easier for Harry to pretend he was just obsessing over this because he was a professional and wanted justice. Calling him Draco, would make it more personal, even though deep down Harry knew it already was.

"Um ok. Well I know D-Draco probably hasn't spoke about the attack, I'm not being nosy. But maybe the smallest detail can help me find his attacker. Anything really. Maybe...no you know what, don't ask him. I wouldn't want to upset him, and he will talk when he is ready."

Harry stood, "Right I better head home. I haven't slept for a while, Auror training is brutal. Thank you for the cake. Good night."

Draco heard the fireplace roar to life and then die down.

"Harry is such a caring boy. I hope he finds Mr Right soon." Molly sadly said.

"He will dear. The poor lad has only come out recently, leave him be. No matchmaking." He warned.

Draco wasn't sure he could take any more surprises. _Potter is gay!_ Well he hadn't expected that. Last he heard he was in fact trying to reconnect with Ginny Weasley.

Draco pulled the extendible ear and put it in his pocket. He stood and retreated to his room, thinking over all that he had heard.

About an hour later Molly had knocked on his door and levitated a trunk onto his bed.

"Harry was conducting a check on your fathers cottage, and he picked a few things up for you." She smiled.

"He really is such a thoughtful boy, I hope you don't mind that he did this." She didn't want Draco to get angry at Harry for invading his fathers property.

Draco smiled, "No it was very kind of him. Tell him thank you."

She nodded and left Draco alone, knowing he would want to see what Harry had packed.

Draco opened the trunk and saw many things. A variety of clothes and shoes. They appeared to be shrunk to fit better. He frowned, he couldn't re-size them. Before he could search the trunk further he spotted a piece of parchment, unfolding it he read:

_Malfoy, _

_I hope you are not mad at me for taking these away from your father. After all they are you things, he had no right withholding them from you._

_You should find most of your wardrobe and shoes. Some books, knick-knacks, photo albums and personal treasures._

_Also...blimey I thought this would be easier – writing this instead of trying to talk to you. I'll try again. _

_Also I have packed your wand, the one that I won from you. It is in a box at the bottom of your trunk. I have no idea what happened to your replacement wand, but Arthur said you didn't have a wand on you._

_I hope having your original wand will offer you comfort._

_Harry_

Draco stared at the note, read it again and stared some more. After the shock wore off he dug into the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a long box. Opening it carefully he saw his hawthorn wand.

His heart was pounding and his hands shaking. He didn't pick the wand up, he was overwhelmed.

After a long time just staring at the wand Draco picked it up and re-sized a pair of shoes. It felt good to finally do magic, like a piece of him that was missing had been put back.

Quietly and slowly he unpacked the trunk, re-sized everything and put the items away. He picked up a book that Potter had packed, and sat back on his bed to read it. He used the book as a distraction, he didn't want to think about what Potter had done for him.

The Weasleys smiled at him at dinner, seeing him in his usual attire and not Weasley hand me downs.

They enjoyed dinner together, and Draco joined them in the living room. Molly was knitting and Arthur was reading the paper. Draco was reading his book, when Molly called his name.

He looked up and saw she was holding something out to him.

"I know you have your own clothes back, but I knitted you a jumper. It is a family tradition, and well I wanted you to have one." She kindly said handing him a folded wool jumper.

Draco put his book down and took the jumper from her. He unfolded it and smiled at the picture. She had knitted a black jumper, with a huge letter D in gray, through the middle of the D a dragon was poking his top half through.

He used to laugh at the ghastly, awful and embarrassing Weasley jumpers at school. However being on the receiving end of one of the jumpers was completely different. He was overwhelmed, he knew that Mrs Weasley had spent a lot of time and care knitting this jumper. That she saw Draco as worthy to have one, that she basically admitted he was family to her.

He smiled at her, "Thank you. It is brilliant."

Actually it was one of the better jumpers he'd seen. His was black, and had nice simple colours. Some of the other Weasleys used have bright jumpers, with bright coloured letters on.

She obviously wanted to please Draco, by making the jumper black, the letter D gray and of course the dragon. Draco pulled it on and smiled, it was the perfect fit.

"I love it." he honestly said. He wasn't pretending he really did like it. Not because of the picture or the material, but for what the jumper symbolised. He knew he would cherish the jumper.

Mrs Weasley looked close to tears, "Wonderful. I'll go make us a pot of tea." as she left Draco heard a tiny sniff, she was just as effected as he was.

A few days went by with Draco suffering a few nightmares and panic attacks, but he was making progress. He was getting comfortable with the Weasleys and realised that they weren't about to turf him out.

Today Mr Weasley was at work and Mrs Weasley had popped into town to do dome grocery shopping. Draco had offered to try and de-gnome the garden. He had no money to offer them, so he had started doing chores, and Mrs Weasley was even teaching him household spells and how to cook.

It was a sunny day, but the Burrow was high up on a hill and the wind added a chill. Draco felt safe enough in the garden. He pulled on his Weasley jumper and set about ridding the garden of gnomes.

Draco didn't mind the work, he got some fresh air and the method of spinning the gnome and slinging it over the hedge was rather satisfying. He could let his mind relax and he was for once not thinking of his attack, or seeing the leering face of his attacker.

The gnomes were stupid, they left their gnome-holes and approached Draco to see what all the commotion was about. Making it easy enough to pick them up and spin them until they were dizzy enough to be thrown.

He had been de-gnoming for half an hour when he heard the crack of apperation and Harry Potter appear in the garden.

Draco was frozen to the spot, a gnome hanging upside down by his foot, left forgotten. He stared at Potter and he felt his heart rate accelerate, his need to run was kicking in, but then Potter spoke.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't know you would be out here. Is Arthur home yet?" He said in a low calm voice, trying to sound friendly and non-threatening.

"No, he's at work." Draco answered looking down at the grass.

"I see. Is Molly in? I can wait in there with her so I don't disturb you." He asked.

Draco shook his head, "No. She's gone into town."

"Right. Will I am meant to be helping Arthur with some Muggle gadgets in his shed tonight. Okay well do you want a hand de-gnoming while I wait for him?" He offered, knowing that the gnomes at the Burrow were pests, and the infestation was big. Draco alone wouldn't be able to get rid of them all.

Draco deliberated for a moment, but when the gnome bit him he decided that he might need some help. He nodded and walked away from Potter. Too overwhelmed by seeing another person other than Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the reminder of what Harry had done for him, fetching his clothes and returning his wand.

Harry removed his hoddie and grabbed the nearest gnome. He spun it above his head, and then threw it clear across the hedge.

"I forgot how much fun this can be." He commented to no one in particular.

Draco snorted, "If having swear words thrown at you, being kicked and bitten is fun, then yeah I guess it is fun." he sneered.

Harry smiled, it was good to see that Draco hadn't lost his snark.

"Let's see who can throw them the farthest?" He challenged.

Draco arched an eyebrow and threw the gnome he was holding, it only just cleared the hedge.

Harry chuckled, "I can do better than that."

They spent the next twenty minutes competing for the furthest distance a gnome is thrown.

"Nice jumper." Harry said casually. It was strange seeing a Weasley jumper teamed with a pair of smart, and expensive trousers.

Draco blushed, "Well I like it. It is actually nice and warm. It was very thoughtful and kind of Mrs Weasley to include me like that. I appreciate all they are doing for me, and in fact I'm quite fond of this jumper now." He defended. He knew Potter was thinking of all the times he had insulted the Weasley jumpers.

Harry grinned, "It suits you. I remember my first Weasley jumper. Still got all the ones made for me. I know they don't fit, but I can't bring myself to get rid of them. They hold such loving memories. I received my first one in first year, for Christmas. I've never been made anything before, and well I wasn't used to receiving gifts."

Draco hid his surprise, Potter spoke as if he never received anything of worth before his first year of Hogwarts, as if the previous eleven years of his life he was purposely ignored.

"Think I have quite the collection. Most are one block colour, with a large letter H on. Yours is rather special, you get a letter and a picture. Also your jumper is black – that's different." He said with fondness, he wasn't bad mouthing Mrs Weasleys jumpers, just stating facts.

Draco found himself smiling, "That is because I am rather special." He answered smugly. Potter seemed to relax him, made him feel like his usual self.

Harry mumbled something and turned to grab a gnome that was brandishing his fist at him.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Draco called to Potter, as he turned away from him.

"What, oh nothing." He nonchalantly replied, ignoring Draco's gaze.

Harry was embarrassed when Draco had said, 'I am rather special' his traitorous brain had agreed with Draco's statement. Draco was special and Harry was unnerved by the sudden train of thought, so he mumbled, 'Yes you are' luckily Draco hadn't heard and he managed to move on, creating slight awkwardness between them.

Harry was spared any further questions by Mr Weasleys appearance.

"Oh wonderful you're here Harry. Shall we get to work." He happily asked.

Harry smiled, "Yes. I think the thing you told me about is called a toaster." He laughed at the excitement shown on Mr Weasleys face.

Harry would come and help Mr Weasley fix a few Muggle gadgets, and explain how they worked. It was a way for them to bond, and Harry liked helping him.

"A toaster! Marvellous." He grinned and turned to Draco, "Draco, thank you for doing the garden. You can join us if you wish, but I'm not sure it is your cup of tea."

Draco returned Mr Weasleys smile, "Thank you for the offer Arthur. But Molly should be back soon and she is going to show me how to make stew."

"Very well. I'll see you later for dinner." With that he turned and excitedly walked to his shed.

Harry inclined his head to Draco and followed Mr Weasley. Harry was surprised to see how easy Draco interacted with Mr Weasley. He could see Draco wasn't being fake, or standoffish. From what Harry could see Draco genuinely cared for Arthur.

A few hours of helping Arthur and Harry was hungry and thirsty. Molly called them in for dinner and Harry was grateful.

Molly hugged Harry and ushered him to a seat, "We are having beef stew, dumplings and home-made bread. Draco helped, he is a natural." She complimented.

Harry looked around and saw Draco sat opposite him, his head lowered, looking into his own bowl of stew. Harry was surprised he was eating at the table, usually he would retreat to his room if Mr and Mrs Weasley had a guest.

Arthur came in kissed his wife and sat down to start eating.

"Molly you should see the strange gadget Harry got for me." He exclaimed happily.

Harry winced. Mrs Weasley thought Arthur had enough Muggle junk and she wasn't always pleased when he helped Arthur increase his junk collection.

"Harry dear did you have to." She scolded.

Harry grinned impishly, "Sorry Molly, I couldn't help myself. I saw it and knew Arthur would love it."

Harry caught Draco trying to hide his smile. Harry's own smile grew and he covered up his amusement by eating some stew.

"Molly it is this strange thing that Muggles use to sharpen pencils. It has some sort of motor in, so you put the pencil in and it sharpens it. Fantastic." He beamed.

"Yes I'm sure it is, but Arthur dear you don't use pencils." She reminded him.

"Oh I know but Harry gave me a pack of them, and I just can't help sharpening them. It is rather fun."

Harry grinned. "Glad you liked it Arthur."

Draco would have teased Potter before, and said something insulting about Arthur's muggle obsession. But now he found it endearing, Arthur wasn't causing any trouble and it was nice that he had a hobby. Harry was only helping him and using his knowledge of Muggle things to bond with Arthur. Draco thought it was sweet.

Harry tried to continue as he would normally, but he couldn't help but notice that Draco would watch him and he felt flutters in his stomach.

After sticky toffee pudding for dessert Draco surprised them all by asking Harry about his investigation.

"I was wondering if you have any leads regarding the whereabouts of my attacker." He tried for casual, flat voice, but even he heard it crack in places.

After Harry blinked away his shock he looked up and answered, "His previous neighbour mentioned that he has family in Manchester. I was going to see if I can speak with them, they might be able to help."

Draco nodded, "Right. Thank you."

"I hate to ask this but do you remember if he had anything distinctive about him, that might help me find him. We only have an outdated mug shot of him, and it only shows his face and shoulders." Harry said in his Auror voice.

Draco closed his eyes and shuddered briefly. When he opened his eyes and met Harry's, Harry could see the pain swimming in them.

"Sorry, it's okay you don't have to answer that." Harry replied.

Draco took a deep breath, "No I want to help. He needs to be found. I can't stand the thought that he is out there doing it someone else. H-he had his eyebrow pierced, and a tattoo starting from his shoulder down to his wrist. I can't show you the memory, I'm not ready for that. But Maybe I can try and draw the tattoo." He offered.

Harry nodded, and Mrs Weasley handed Draco a piece of Parchment. Draco was silent as he drew an arm, with the tattoo design. His hand was shaking and he had to take a few calming breaths to stop the panic attack threatening to engulf him.

He handed Potter the completed design, "It was very distinctive. All black ink. It was the only tattoo I could see. I take it you don't need me to describe his face?"

Potter took the paper and folded it, "No I have his photo that the police took of him when he was arrested in the past. However it might be wise that you confirm it is the man who attacked you." Harry hated asking that, but he didn't want to go after the wrong person.

Draco gripped the edge of the table and calmed himself enough to answer, "Sure." Was all he managed, he didn't want to see the man's face again, but it didn't really matter he saw his face clearly every time he shut his eyes.

Harry searched in his robes, then pulled out a muggle photo. "It is an old photo, he doesn't have the eyebrow piercing in this one."

Harry handed it over and knew from the look on Malfoy's face that it was indeed the man who attacked him.

Malfoy's face had drained of all colour, he had started shaking and Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"T-that's him." He handed the photo back to Harry.

"W-what's his name?" Draco wasn't sure he wanted to know, but putting a name to the monsters face, might help him when he cussed him.

Harry looked at Mrs Weasley and she nodded slightly, "He is known by many names. But his real name is Stuart Murray. Stuart is quite a common name for Muggles and Murray is also a common surname. I have in fact found numerous Stuart Murray's, to trace them and discover it was the wrong one." He wished he had better news, but he didn't. He really had been trying but to no avail.

Draco didn't answer, he was trying to block the assault of images of his attacker baring down on him. He broke down when he felt Mrs Weasley pull him into a hug.

"He isn't here Draco. He can't hurt you. You have your wand for protection, and Arthur and I are here for you. Shh it's okay Draco." She soothingly said, rocking him slightly.

Draco had never been hugged by his family, not the loving comforting embrace that Mrs Weasley was giving him and he found that caused him to break down even more.

Even though Draco was scared, broken and damaged, he felt slightly better due to being hugged by someone who cared. He stayed in her arms until his sobs stopped and he had regained his composure. She rubbed his back, pulled back slightly.

"How about a nice cup of tea."

Draco smiled and nodded, she returned his smile and set about making tea. When Draco looked around he noted that Mr Weasley and Potter were no longer in the kitchen. He was pleased to be spared the embarrassment of them witnessing his break down.

"There is no shame in crying dear. Let it out, if you let it fester it will make you a bitter person. I cried a lot after we lost Fred, but the tears helped. If you feel like a hug don't be embarrassed. You are not too old for them." She said in a motherly fashion.

Draco had never been hugged like that – ever. It was comforting, but not suffocating. It soothed and calmed him, he felt a bit better after that hug and those tears. He didn't feel so alone any more.

Potter returned some time later, said goodbye to him and Mrs Weasley, floo'ing home from the kitchen. Draco watched him go, and thought he could get used to being civil with Potter, it was refreshing and offered him more comfort than Mrs Weasleys hug, but he didn't examine why he felt more towards Potter, he had an exhausting day and just wanted to sleep. So he bid goodnight and retreated to his room to think over all that Potter had done for him, and why he was doing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Argh sorry for any delays.

I have a nasty cold/virus/bug thingy, blocked yet runny nose, ear ache and dry sore throat – I feel like utter S**T. Not been in any mood to do much of anything really.

Also I have a few issues in real life, mainly financial issues. As I am sure it is the same in most places, the economy is poor! The cost of food and utility bills keeps increasing, yet no pay raises to compensate. We work and receive no benefits, only the standard child benefit that everyone gets. We are really struggling to pay bills, buy food and generally run a household. Just like most families – it is very stressful and I have been too busy worrying about paying the next bill and revising the family budget etc.

Anyway enough of my ranting FF is not the place to whine about the state of my families finances and how far the money stretches.

Enjoy the chapter.

PS – Thanks for reading and to anyone who has reviewed.

**Chapter 3**

Draco was surprised to realise he was actually a good cook. Growing up with house elves and being waited on, he used to think cooking for yourself was common.

Mrs Weasley had shown him how to cook a variety of meals and desserts, he had a natural talent for it and enjoyed following the recipes. In a way it was similar to brewing a potion, and he got a feeling of satisfaction when he managed to cook a perfect meal. It was very rewarding, and he saw it as one way to pay back Mr and Mrs Weasley.

During a cooking lesson on how to make a Victoria sponge, Draco had a brilliant idea.

"I think you should release a cook book. Compile a book of homemade, decent- yet easy to cook food." Draco suggested to Molly who was making tea, supervising Draco's attempt.

"You do? I don't know Draco who would want to read a book I have written?" She quietly objected.

Draco smiled, "Lots of people Molly. There are many families out there that struggle to cook on a budget, to cook for big families or special occasions, where a large group of people are gathered. You could do a section on how to cook on a budget, simple homely food and easy to follow recipes. You could add helpful hints and tips, best spells to clean your oven and short cuts that help save time. Basically all your knowledge, in a book for others to benefit from. I've leant so much from you, and I think many people would appreciate a no nonsense cookbook."

She smiled, "Really. Oh it does sound like a lovely idea, but still." She tried to reject the idea.

Draco grinned, "At least think about it. I think it is brilliant. You can ask Mr Lovegood across the way, if he would print it. He has the equipment as he prints the Quibbler. You can always print one hundred and see how they sell. I'll help you with the layout and presentation. You have all the knowledge, enough to easily fill a cook book." He complimented.

Draco thought it was perfect really, Molly loved cooking. To publish a book that would help others would be a lovely accomplishment for her.

She looked thoughtful and patted Draco's arm, "You are such a thoughtful boy. I'll think about it."

Draco continued his baking, happy that he at least planted the seed in Molly's head. Now it was about boosting her confidence enough, she was unsure if anyone would be interested in a cookbook by her. He knew she was wrong, many people would find it helpful.

Later on sat at the kitchen table, Draco was enjoying a slice of his yummy cake. Arthur walked in and smiled at Draco.

"Oh lovely Victoria sponge." He picked up a slice and took a large bite. "Mmm tasty."

"Thank you. My first attempt at doing it alone." Draco proudly announced.

"Excellent. Molly is teaching you well." He complimented, as Molly walked in the kitchen to greet her husband.

"Yes she is," Draco glanced at Molly quickly, "In fact I was saying earlier that Molly is very talented in the kitchen and others could benefit from her knowledge like I have. I suggested she releases a cookbook, a family cookbook, with simple to follow recipes and helpful tips. I think if we get the layout right it can be a huge hit." He said happily.

"What a marvellous idea. You should do it Molly love." Arthur encouraged.

"I don't know. I'm just a housewife, who cooks boring food." She couldn't see why anyone would read it. Her husband and Draco were just being nice.

"A housewife who raised seven children, on a low budget and still managed to cook delicious food." Arthur corrected.

Draco nodded, "Your food is amazing, better than we had a Hogwarts. I really think there is a niche in the market for a cookbook that is simple yet homely food. People buy all these fancy cook books, realise that half the ingredients are not commonly available, and the recipe is difficult. Most of the time the cookbooks sit on a shelf and are never used. Yours would be – trust me." Draco had a good feeling about it.

Molly blushed at the compliment to her cooking, "Okay I will sort through some recipes, maybe we can put together a draft of the book, and then go from there."

Draco beamed, "Great. You know even if you only sell one hundred copies, you can make a small fortune from it. Especially if Mr Lovegood helps with the printing, save on costs."

Draco could deal with the business side of it, negotiate with the book stores, and get Molly the best deal. She could stand to make a hefty profit.

Over the next few weeks Draco was getting better at being around other people, well okay maybe not everyone, but he didn't run and hide whenever the floo flared and Potter stepped out. He was getting accustomed to Potter's company, and actually enjoyed his company.

With encouragement from Mr and Mrs Weasley, Draco was using his wand more and didn't shy away from it.

Draco was helping Molly hang the laundry on the washing line, when Potter appeared.

"Hello Harry dear. You look tired, you are looking after yourself?" Mrs Weasley asked accusingly.

Harry looked sheepish, "Sure of course I am."

"Harry!" She scolded.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Auror training is hard work." He tried to placate her.

Draco felt bad, he knew Potter was working on finding his attacker on top of his normal job.

"You can..." Draco started to say.

Potter cut him off with a wave of his hand, "No. I know what you're going to say and no. I will not drop your case, even if it isn't officially a case with the Ministry or the Muggle Police. I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea if you want to help."

Draco huffed, "Do I look like a tea maid?"

"You.."

"I wouldn't finish that Potter. I'll make you a bloody tea, but only because I was going to make Molly and I one." He clarified.

He spun on his heel and strolled back into the house. Harry chuckled and followed Draco, with Mrs Weasley just behind.

Harry noted that the kitchen table had various pieces of parchment sprawled over it.

"What's all this?" He asked as he sat down.

"That is all of Molly's recipes, and we are trying to pick the best ones to put into her cookbook." Draco explained.

"Cookbook?" Harry asked looking at Molly.

"Yes. Draco has convinced me that if I was to make a book, full of tips, short cuts and simple easy recipes, for homely food, it would sell really well." She said, a bit apprehensive.

Harry grinned, "Brilliant. I always thought your cooking was too good to keep to yourself, it's a shame that none of your kids took an interest in cooking."

Molly tutted, "No. They expect me to do it all. I don't mind, but I won't be here forever. Besides Draco has taken to cooking, so at least one of mine has followed in my footsteps."

Harry smiled, Molly really did see Draco as a surrogate son. Like Harry was a son to her, now Draco was.

Draco stared at her, "One of yours?" He asked.

"Yes dear. One of mine. I love you like one of my own, I worry for you and I want the best for you. You are like a son to me now, if that's ok with you?" She hesitantly asked, she didn't think about it, it was how she felt.

Draco blinked a few times, then in a move that neither Harry or Molly was expecting, he stood and hugged Mrs Weasley.

She returned the hug, "Oh well at least you're ok with it love."

Draco pulled back, face slightly pink, "Yes I am. You don't realise how much it means to me to have you and Arthur supporting me, and helping me."

"Oh don't thank us, it's what parents do. You soon get used to it, Harry has." She replied.

Harry nodded, "Yep. You wait until Christmas, and other family events. Now you're family no getting out of it."

Draco had returned to his seat, he paled, and groaned, "I know that you, Molly and Arthur have been accepting. But I still think the other Weasleys don't want me here."

Molly placed a plate of biscuits on the table, "They'll come around. They haven't really had a chance to get to know you. Maybe you can eat with us at the next family Sunday dinner, start getting to know them better." she suggested.

Draco nodded reluctantly, he wasn't avoiding meeting them just because of the history and bad blood between him and many of the Weasley children. He was frightened about being around so many people, mainly male people and he wasn't sure he could cope.

Harry sensed his unease, "I'll be here this Sunday. If it gets too much we can go hide out in Arthur shed, I'll show you the new Muggle gadget Arthur has snuck in."

Molly pursed her lips, "Harry are you saying my darling husband has added to his junk collection?"

Harry winced, "Um no. Maybe, but he got rid of a few things, so his junk collection hasn't increased." He hoped that would get Arthur off the hook.

"Oh he's lucky I don't just go in that shed and vanish it all." She complained, "I'm going to clean the upstairs boys. See you soon."

Draco looked at Harry, "I hope on Sunday they don't ask me lots of questions." He was worried, he didn't want to feel cornered.

Harry stiffened, "They won't. I'll make sure of it. Molly and Arthur won't allow it anyway. You are doing really well, but you might need to talk about the attack, just so you can move on. I was going to ask you, when I catch him, what do you want me to do?" Harry played with the tea cosy, avoiding looking at Draco.

Draco frowned, so much of that last statement was thought provoking. Harry was being protective of him.

"How so?" He questioned.

"I mean you didn't report your attack to the Muggles or the Ministry. So when I catch him I have a few options. I can take him into the Ministry and you can come forward about the attack. I can take him to the Muggle Police, let them arrest him and put him in prison for all his other crimes, not mentioning your attack. Or I could take him to the Muggle Police, and tell them about your attack too. He is wanted by the Muggles, he skipped bail and will go to prison either way, but he will get a longer sentence if we mention your attack." Harry clarified.

"Oh. Um I'll think about it. I don't think I want the Ministry to know though. I just want to move on and forget about it. Thank you for doing this, I know it has proven to be a difficult case." Draco sincerely said.

Harry dismissed his thanks, "No worries. Just doing what I can to help."

Harry eyed Draco for moment, hesitated and then just said what he been meaning to say for a while now, "I know we haven't the best track record. But I've grown up and we have both changed. If you want someone to talk to you can talk to me. I won't judge and it might help with the panic attacks, and nightmares you still have." Harry hoped he hadn't crossed the line.

Draco looked at his mug of tea, "I can't even make sense of half the stuff that is going on with me, let alone trying to put it into words for someone else to understand." He quietly said.

Harry didn't know why he did it, but he reached across the table and caressed Draco's other hand. He jumped and spilt his tea. Harry cleaned it up and apologised.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I wasn't thinking, I was trying to offer support and comfort. I didn't think." He rushed.

Draco rubbed his forehead, "No its okay. You just startled me is all."

"This cookbook idea for Molly is genius." Harry said lightly, knowing Draco would appreciate the change of topic.

They discussed the book, the recipes and they both agreed that with the right marketing and advertising, the book could be a huge success.

"How about you walk over to Mr Lovegoods with me. It's just across the way, it gets you out the house and some fresh air." Harry suggested.

He had the day off and was planning on staying at the Weasleys for dinner, later helping Arthur in the shed.

Draco bit his bottom lip and seemed to be thinking. It was only across a few fields, they were unlikely to bump into anyone and he had Potter as his personal bodyguard.

"Okay. If Mr Lovegood agrees to print Molly's book, then this thing can really get moving." He agreed to go with Harry.

Harry told Mrs Weasley they were going for a walk and that they would be back soon. It felt strange to be going to Mr Lovegoods again, the last time he was there was eventful.

Harry wanted to show Draco that he was willing to talk to Draco about personal issues, if it helped Draco feel comfortable enough to talk to him in return.

"The last time I was at Mr Lovegoods, Luna had been taken and Ron, Hermione and I barely escaped. He alerted the death eaters to let them know I was there." Harry confessed.

Draco tensed, "Yes I remember them bringing Luna in, and putting her in the Manor dungeons." He shivered.

"Maybe I should stay at The Burrow. Mr Lovegood might refuse to speak with us, if he knows that his only daughter was kidnapped and kept at my home. That I was there and didn't release her or help her." Draco had stopped walking and was starting to panic, what with the attack, he hadn't really thought about the war. But Harry mentioning Mr Lovegood and what happened to Luna, it stirred up that awful year and those awful memories.

Harry turned and faced Draco, placing both his hands on Draco's arms, "Mr Lovegood isn't one to hold a grudge. He is a nice man, strange, eccentric and maybe a bit crazy, but a nice man. He won't treat you any different than he treats any other person. I promise. Trust me." He implored.

Draco met Harry's gaze and knew he trusted Harry completely.

"Okay. But if he objects to my presence then I will wait outside or something." Draco smiled at Harry and they continued walk on.

The Lovegood house had been repaired since Harry and his friends escape. Harry knocked and was greeted by Mr Lovegood.

"Mr Potter how wonderful. Oh and Mr Malfoy brilliant. Do come in. I have a new blend of tea I was about to try. It made from dirigible plums, helps dispel Nargles." He said brightly as he showed them in.

Harry held in his laugh, Draco's face was comical. He leaned in and whispered, "Where do you think Luna learns it all from? You've read the Quibbler right? I told you he was eccentric." Harry jovially said.

Turning to face Mr Lovegood, "The tea sounds delightful. I thought I had a Nargle infestation." Harry grinned.

Draco snorted, and accepted the offered tea.

"How is Luna Mr Lovegood?" Harry politely enquired.

"Oh wonderful. She is currently globetrotting with young master Scamander, looking for weird and exotic creatures. I am very envious, but hopefully I can join them soon. Rolf is a delightful boy and I suspect that lovely Luna will become his wife one day." He said proudly.

Harry smiled, "Sounds wonderful. I am happy for her, glad she has found someone to share her...hobbies and love of creatures."

"Yes indeed. How may I help you then dear boy?" He asked, knowing Harry wouldn't have come for a general chat.

Draco cleared his throat, "Well you know the Weasleys of course."

"Yes lovely family, blessed with red hair." He complimented.

Draco wouldn't see that as a blessing, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Yes. Well Mrs Weasley was thinking about publishing a cookbook, and we were wondering for a small fee, would you print a few copies for her. Just the pages, we will use a spell to bind them to a book cover." Draco got straight to the point.

"A cookbook, how delightful. I do have the printing press and other such equipment, I still print the Quibbler. Luna had been sending me some wonderful stories about her adventures and discoveries, so I have had plenty to publish." He sipped his tea and took a moment to think.

"I wouldn't want to charge Mrs Weasley for the printing. See it as a favour between neighbours. Maybe she can water my plants when I am away visiting Luna and Rolf, see that as her payment." He offered.

Harry and Draco glanced around at the indoor plants and wondered if it was safe for Mrs Weasley to be near them.

"Yes I am sure someone will make sure that the plants are looked after." Harry knew it would most likely be him, or one of the Weasley children, not wanting to put Mrs Weasley at risk of the strange plants. Maybe he would ask Neville to take a look at them.

"Excellent. I would prefer that she get her pages to me soon, as I will be leaving in a few weeks to join my daughter, and I won't be back for some time." He informed them.

Draco nodded, "That's fine, we can get the finished book to you by then. Thank you Mr Lovegood, Molly and I really appreciate this."

They said their goodbyes, and Mr Lovegood gave them a bag of the special blend tea. Walking back towards The Burrow, Harry laughed.

"Nargles."

Draco laughed too, "I know right. The tea tasted good though, I hope it's not poisonous or you know..."

Harry frowned, "Um no."

"You know, when some things you eat or drink affects you and you get..."

"The squits." Harry finished.

Draco looked disgusted, "Yes but I wouldn't have been that crude."

Harry laughed. They were laughing and joking as they walked back, Draco couldn't remember the last time he had smiled and laughed so much.

They gave Molly the good news that Mr Lovegood was willing to print her cookbooks, for no fee. She was ecstatic and set about cooking something special for dinner. Draco offered to help, but she waved him off and told him to go relax in the garden with Harry.

Draco took her advice, taking two drinks of lemonade out with him. He joined Harry at the picnic table, sitting opposite him.

Draco looked down at the table top, tracing the pattern of the wood grain with his index finger. He wanted to talk to Harry, hell he wanted to just talk about his attack in general. Ease his suffering. He didn't look up, and he spoke in a low flat voice.

"I feel as if the attack was my fault somehow." He admitted.

Harry frowned, "If you didn't consent then it is rape, and it is not your fault." Harry strongly replied, getting angry, not at Draco but at the attacker, for making Draco feel he deserved it.

"You don't understand. I..I was on the streets, hungry and desperate. He...he offered me money for a sexual favour. Not sex, just oral. I was stupid and agreed. He then forced me to have sex. By accepting his offer I was...asking for it." He honestly thought that was the truth.

Harry clenched his fists, he was pleased that Draco was opening up to him. So he had to calm down, he didn't want to frighten Draco. But Draco was speaking nonsense.

"No. It is not like that. No means no Draco. If you didn't want sex, then that should have been the end of it." He firmly replied, getting annoyed at Draco, he was still looking down at the table.

"I know. It's just a small part of me that feels it's my fault somehow." Draco tried to explain.

"There are many common myths about rape and male rape especially. Us Aurors have been trained in this slightly, you shouldn't blame yourself. No one deserves to be raped. It is important to remember that you have done nothing wrong and that the offender is responsible for the assault." Harry protested.

Draco glanced up at Harry and nodded, returning his attention to the table top once again.

"I didn't fight him off. I tried, but he was stronger than me." Draco sounded ashamed.

"It's not as simple as that." Harry kindly replied.

"No I guess not. I was frozen in fear, I couldn't do anything. He locked the doors on the car and I didn't know how to unlock them." His voice sounded more panicked as he spoke of the attack.

Harry reached out and touched Draco's hand, and this time he didn't jump or flinch away.

"He got a call on one of those weird muggle devices and he left after beating me. I honestly believe if he wasn't interrupted he would have killed me." He choked out.

Harry squeezed his hand, hoping it was reassuring him.

"I just have a sense of shock and a general feeling of numbness. So numb Harry." He said lifelessly.

Harry stood and walked around the bench to sit down next to Draco. He wrapped and arm around him, and pulled him down so he was resting against his shoulder.

Draco just sat leaning on Harry, drawing on his warmth and the comfort he offered. If he thought about it he would realise that being next to Harry like this, dulled the numbness. He could feel the tingles of sensation and emotions, and not a bleak blank and depressive numb nothingness.

"I think you have come a long way. To open up to me and talk to me about this. It's a step in the right direction." He encouraged.

"You think." He sounded hopeful.

"Yes. More talking, more time around other people and time, you'll be back to yourself in no time." Harry confidently told Draco.

Draco shifted to lean more against Harry, "It was a life-threatening experience. I find that I am more afraid of people, afraid of being alone, afraid that the offender will return. Things which seemed safe before no longer seem that way."

Harry couldn't believe how open and honest Draco was being with him of all people. Not like he minded, it was just surprising. He was also happy that Draco obviously trusted him, he was talking about being afraid of people, yet he was leaning against him and taking comfort from his touch. It was nice to feel like you could help someone and be needed like that.

"This fear you feel is normal and may mean that you have become more conscious of your safety. Looking after yourself and being cautious is okay. You have your wand back now. You have the protective wards around The Burrow, and you have people in your life that care for your well-being." Harry soothed.

Draco smiled, "Yeah I do." he replied agreeing with Harry. Not only did he feel connected to Harry somehow, he had Arthur and Molly. He was very blessed.

"Are you worried about Sunday dinner. The other Weasleys do not know the details of your attack. Just you were found in a bad way and attacked. You don't have to worry about them knowing you were raped." Harry comforted.

Draco pulled away from Harry's solid chest and sat up to look at him, "I know. Thanks for this. I just... I haven't been around a large group of mainly male people. I think I should at least try and stay, even if I only manage an hour." He wanted to move past the awful fear and get on with his life.

"I'll be there. Lets go in, dinner will be ready soon." Harry didn't want to dwell on the attack, he didn't want Draco to get into a funk, and start feeling depressed.

Dinner was delicious as always, and Harry and Draco were spared from trying to think of a topic of conversation. As they all talked about Mr Lovegoods generous offer, and Molly's genuine happiness that she may actually publish her own book.

Harry disappeared with Arthur to his shed, and Draco retreated to his room. He was emotionally drained and needed to reflect in silence and quiet of his room.

- TBC -

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter – I feel like death warmed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. Thank you: - kamui5, Kigen Dawn, DarkAthene, Diddleymaz, AchillesTheGeek, CumberBabexoxo, magicanimegurl, Gryffindor Rat, iggle731, Drarry4eva, ObessiveCompulsiveReader, thegirlthathidesinhermind, Alijandra's Editor and Guest reviewer.

I feel much better, my cold/bug thing has cleared up and I am happier. Yay!

A short chapter - enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Harry had a few days off from Auror training, he had decided to go to Manchester to talk to Stuart Murray's family. To see if they knew where Draco's attacker is currently residing.

He wasn't sure if he should pretend to be a police officer or something else. They may lie to the police to protect their family member. If he pretended he was a lawyer, and claimed Stuart had been left some money by a distant deceased friend, then surely they would be willing to give over information. Especially if money was involved, people were greedy, and these people were worse than most. Usually profiting from other people, by stealing their hard earned money, or burgling people's houses and taking their heirlooms.

Harry had looked into Stuart's family and almost all of them had a criminal background. Harry decided he was better off with the second one, dangling money as bait should draw out Stuart, or information on his whereabouts. Harry had done his research, and discovered an old friend of Stuart's died in prison. He was going to pretend that they had recently discovered he left some money in his will for Stuart.

Harry dressed in a muggle suit, picked up the fake documents he had cobbled together this morning, and his fake ID badge. He apperated to the estate that his sister lived on. She lived in a block of flats, in an area that most would be frightened to walk by, even in the daylight.

Harry made sure he had his wand within handy distance. He wouldn't put it past the children playing outside, if they decided to mug him. He hurried to the eighth floor and found the relevant flat number. He knocked and waited. A woman in her thirties answered, cigarette in hand, hair pulled back in a severe ponytail – hair greasier than Snape's, and yellowing teeth. She looked Harry up and down and screwed her face up.

"What you want?" She barked at him.

Harry flashed his ID badge, "Hello, are you Kirsty Murray?" he asked politely.

"What's it to you if I am?" She answered.

"I am from the local probate office. We are currently working with the executor of Liam Hampton's estate, and he has left money for someone I believe is your brother. I was wondering if I may come in to discuss the matter with you." He replied authoritatively.

She pulled away from leaning against the door frame, standing up straight. Harry could almost see the pound signs in her eyes, as they lit up with greed.

"Liam left us money?" She echoed.

"Left Stuart Murray money. Are you Kirsty Murray, sister of Stuart?" He tried to clarify again.

She nodded, chucked her cigarette on the floor and stamped it out. "Yes that shithead is my brother. Come in Mr...?"

"Mr Walden." He supplied.

"Right come in." She led him into a small living room. Harry had to fight from gagging, the place smelt awful. Stale smoke, BO, wet dog and many other disgusting smells.

She pointed to the sofa, "Sit." She ordered.

Harry gingerly sat on the stained sofa and opened his muggle briefcase.

"Liam passed away in prison and his estate was tied up in lots of paperwork and boring legal matters. The will was finally released to the executor and they employed me to find all persons names as beneficiaries."

"Always knew Liam would die in prison. Bastard probably started a fight and got himself killed, fucking nut case he were." She didn't seem to care that she was being crude.

"Well I cannot comment on that. I just know he died in prison, still having over half his sentence to go. I am unsure of the particulars of his death." He explained.

Harry did his research and had read that in fact Liam had killed himself. He didn't think he should mention that to this unstable woman.

"Do you have any contact with your brother Stuart? Any telephone number or address?" He asked.

"Maybe. Depends. He's always moving and the wanker forgets to give me his new contact details. How much money are we talking?" She blurted.

Harry gave her a serious look, "I cannot disclose the exact figure with you, that is for Stuart to know. However it is a large sum, and worth him contacting me to take steps to claim it."

She eyed him, "I don't want to give out Stuart's details. He has a lot of enemies and people after him, the law and other people. However if you give me your business card, I can pass it on to him and he will call you to arrange a meeting." She compromised.

Harry smiled, "That's fine by me." He handed her a business card he had printed at home, and it had a contact number on for a muggle mobile he purchased especially.

"Right. Thanks Mr um Wardon."

"Walden."

"Whatever. I'll pass it on." Harry sensed the dismissal.

He stood, "Thank you for your time Miss Murray." he saw himself out. Deciding he would shower as soon as he returned home, he felt dirty.

A few hours later and his muggle mobile rang, Harry answered it, "Hello, is that Mr Walden?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" Harry replied. Knowing who it was, he had only given this number to Kirsty and no one else.

"This is Stuart Murray. My sister explained to me what you said to her. I thought I should ring to arrange a meeting." He explained.

"Excellent. I am pleased your sister managed to get hold of you. Are you free later this evening?" Harry kept his voice businesslike.

"I am. However I want to meet at your office." He answered.

Harry anticipated as much. Stuart wasn't as easily sucked in as his sister, he wanted to see an office, and other proof that Harry was who he said he was. Harry had walked passed an empty shop front earlier and knew he could make it look like an office quickly. So he gave Stuart the address and arranged to meet him in a few hours.

As soon as he hung up he firecalled Pansy. Luna was still travelling. Ginny wouldn't help as it was for Malfoy, and Hermione would lecture him for not going through the Ministry or muggle police. Instead taking it on by himself. Pansy was a friend of Draco's. He hoped she'd help.

"Potter, What an unexpected surprise." She coolly said.

"Aren't all surprises unexpected" he said puzzled.

"Look Parkinson I'll cut to the chase. I need your help, trust me it is important. It's for Draco. I need you to help me set up a fake office, and be my secretary. Please. I'll explain later. Ginny wouldn't help, and Hermione would lecture me and ask too many questions. Are you in?" He rushed. Time was of the essence.

"Sure. I'll help for Draco. But I demand an explanation." She harshly informed him.

"Yes, of course. I'll explain everything when we are setting up the office." He gave her the address and left.

She was waiting outside when he arrived.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

He discreetly unlocked the door with his wand, and pulled out some pebbles. They would all be transfigured into office furniture.

"Start transfiguring these into desks, filling cabinets – office stuff." he ordered, no time to be polite.

"Yes boss." She answered, saluting him.

Harry spelled the window, so letters appeared proclaiming this to be, 'Walden & Browells: Probate Solicitors'. He then set about turning the other room into an office to suit a solicitor. He transfigured the furniture, glamoured a few things and managed to make it look like a legitimate office.

Pansy entered and had her arms crossed over her chest, "Explain Potter."

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the desk, "I'm not sure how much you know. Draco was cast out of the family home and disowned. He was homeless, and during his time on the streets he was attacked. He was found, barely alive. He is being taken care of, don't worry. I managed to trace his attacker. He is a cautious man, as he is wanted by the police for many crimes. So I lured him here on the pretence of inheriting some money. He is on his way." He condensed it down as much as possible.

She sunk in the nearest chair, "Homeless. Why didn't he come to me? I would have allowed him to stay. I would have helped him." She sounded genuinely confused.

"He almost died and I didn't know. I tried contacting him after the war, but he brushed me off. Then when I heard of his mothers death, I tried again and Lucius said he had moved out. He didn't say where and I assumed he moved to a place of his own." She looked guilty.

"Draco said Lucius took his wand, so he had no magic. He couldn't apperate to yours, and he had no money to get to yours by another means. He was in Devon, and you are in London, that is a long distance, he couldn't have got there by himself." He tried to justify why Draco hadn't sought her out, hoping it would make her feel better.

"The bastard. Draco had just lost his mother and that bastard threw him out." She seethed.

"Indeed, but Lucius has always been a bastard. Nothing new. Now please transfigure your clothes to resemble muggle office wear." He pointed to her elaborate robes.

She screwed up her nose at the prospect of wearing anything remotely muggle, but transfigured her clothes anyway. She wore a simple knee length black pencil skirt, with a fitted white shirt tucked in. She pulled her hair back into a bun and transfigured some black framed glasses.

Harry laughed, "You've been watching too many muggle films. Stereotypical muggle secretary look." He teased.

She grinned, "I know right. Last wizard I dated had a muggle secretary fetish."

Harry shook his head at her, "That explains a lot. This guy is called Stuart Murray. He should be here shortly. Show him in and I will stun him, and bind him. We can decided what to do after. It's up to Draco whether he wants to press charges for his attack. However Stuart will go to prison either way, as he is wanted by the muggles." Harry explained.

She nodded and walked back out to the front of the shop, sitting behind her desk and eyeing the computer.

"That's a muggle computer, all offices have them. You don't have to use it, just pretend to do some filling or something." He offered.

Then he disappeared into his office, closing the door. He got his wand ready, and tried to calm himself. He just wanted to harm the guy, but he would be as bad is him then. He had to restrain himself.

Pansy grabbed some paper and walked to the filling cabinet, she pulled the draw open, and started randomly filling the paper. Moments later the shop door opened, and a large built man walked in. He had an eyebrow piercing, and he wore a short sleeved top, that showed he had one whole arm tattooed. He looked Pansy up and down, and she felt sick. He was checking her out.

"May I help." She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I have an appointment with a Mr Walden." He replied.

She nodded, "Yes, you must be Mr Murray. I'll let him know you have arrived, one moment." She turned and opened Harry's door slightly.

"A Mr Murray is here for you sir." She informed him.

"Thank you, send him in." Harry called, his voice carrying out through the door.

She turned to Stuart. "You may go through."

He swaggered past her, and slapped her on the backside as he went by. She had to stop herself from hexing the fucker.

As soon as Stuart walked in, and Harry confirmed that it was indeed the same guy. The Stuart Murray he was looking for. Harry wasted no time he pulled out his wand, and stupefied him, and then bound him.

Pansy entered and kicked Stuart in the nuts. "That's for slapping me across the ass." She told the unconscious man.

Harry hid his smile. "Right. Will you be okay here with him, I'll go see what Draco wants me to do with him. Can you start transfiguring the stuff back, and make sure the shop door is locked."

Just before he apperated, he added, "If you feel the need to keep him in-line by kicking him a few times, I'm sure that would be okay. We can always say he put up a fight, and it was self defence."

Harry went straight to The Burrow. Molly, Arthur and Draco were all sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea and discussing Molly's cookbook.

"Harry!" Molly called as he popped straight into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone."

"Tea dear?" She asked.

"No. I have news. I caught Stuart Murray and he is currently bound and stupefied. I wanted to check with you Draco, what you wanted me to do. Shall I take him to the Muggle Police? I know you were uncertain about going to the Ministry. We can just take him in for the crimes he is currently wanted for, then if you decide you want to declare your attack, then you can go to the Muggle police at a later date." Harry informed them.

Draco looked shocked, "I...I...you caught him. I can't believe you caught him." He sounded stunned.

"Yes. Draco I need you to make a decision." Harry urged.

"Take him to the nearest Muggle Police station. I don't want The Ministry knowing about the attack. Let the police sentence him based on his current crimes, I'll think about coming forwards. But not today. Where is he? You left him alone?" Draco said detached.

"No he's with someone. They are watching him." He vaguely answered, unsure if Draco would be angry he involved Pansy.

"Do you want to see him before I take him to the police station?" Harry thought he would ask at least.

"No. I can't. I...just can't." He sounded on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay I'll go. I'll be back later." Harry disapperated.

Pansy had managed to return the shop back to it's previous emptiness. She handed Harry the bag of pebbles.

Harry removed the lettering on the shop window, and looked down at Stuart.

"Draco doesn't want to involve the Ministry. We can take him in, and I can pretend to be a muggle policeman, or PCO." Harry transfigured a pebble into handcuffs, and put them on Stuart.

"You can say he tried stealing your handbag or something. I noticed, stopped him and arrested him. Then when they take his finger prints, all his previous crimes he is wanted for will come up on their system and they will arrest him, and keep him in prison until he is sentenced." Harry continued to explain.

Pansy blinked at him, she didn't understand half of what Potter was saying, but she got the idea.

"The nearest station is around the corner. I made sure one was close by. We can carry him across and then wake him up just outside the station." He bent and grabbed an arm.

Pansy grabbed the other arm, and they dragged him to a standing position. Pansy cast a spell to make him lighter, making it easier to drag his bulk along.

Harry transfigured his clothes to resemble a policeman's uniform, and had his wand up his sleeve ready to confound the policemen into believing he was a real policeman.

They reached the police station, and Harry removed the magical binds from Stuart, and renovated him so he woke. He looked around confused and then struggled against the handcuffs.

Harry dragged him through the police station doors, and to the front desk. Stuart starting kicking off, and other policemen came to help restrain him.

Harry gave them his fake story of stopping him from mugging Pansy, and arresting him. Then they proceeded to take statements from him and Pansy. Finger prints from Stuart, before locking him in a holding cell.

Harry finished the paperwork, using the name of a genuine policeman, just in case someone looked into it.

"Good job. He is a wanted man. We've been after him for a long time. Skipped bail, been on the run. He's committed many crimes." The policeman dealing with his case congratulated Harry.

Harry made his excuses and left. Happy that Stuart was locked up, and about to be sent to prison for his many crimes.

Pansy pulled on his arm as they stepped outside, "I want to come with you to see Draco." She firmly told him.

Harry nodded, "Okay. But I will side along us outside, you will have to wait outside so I can tell Draco you are there. I don't want to force him to see you. If he doesn't want to see you, you go." He seriously replied.

"Deal."

"Oh and no insults about where he is staying and who he is staying with. They found him, rescued him. Saved his life, been looking after him for months, and treat him like family. He has grown to like them very much, he won't appreciate you insulting them." He accused her before she had even said anything.

"No I wouldn't do that. Not if they have done so much for him." She defended.

"Good." Harry offered his arm and she took it. He side alonged to the garden in The Burrow.

"Wait here." He ordered.

Harry stepped in the kitchen and all three gaped at him.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur asked, excitement in his voice. He was eyeing the muggle looking walkie-talkie/radio Harry had attached to his fake police uniform.

Harry grinned, "Oh I forgot. This is a muggle police uniform." He spelled his clothes back to normal.

"The muggle police have him locked up. They have discovered his previous history, and they will keep him until he is sentenced and sent to prison." Harry informed them.

Molly hugged Harry, "Oh Harry you are so wonderful. I'll cook a special thank you dinner." She set about making herself busy behind him at the stove.

Arthur patted Harry on the back. "Good lad." Was all he said.

Draco looked like he wanted to cry, and laugh at the same time.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much." Draco's voice was shaky.

Harry smiled, "No problem. Um I have something else to say." He explained that he had sought Pansy's help, what role she played, and that she was waiting outside. She wanted permission to come see Draco.

Draco frowned, "She wants to see me?"

"Yes. She was very concerned. I think she misses you. She said she tried to contact you before, but with no such luck." Harry confirmed.

Draco looked to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"She is welcome to join us for dinner dear. You live here too, you are entitled to invite friends over." Molly clarified.

Draco smiled, "Okay. Thank you Molly."

He turned to Harry, "Tell her she can come in."

Harry nodded and went to fetch Pansy. She edged into the kitchen and hovered by the door.

Molly greeted her, and Harry was pleased to see she was being genuinely nice to her.

"I'm just starting dinner, you're welcome to join us. Take a seat and I'll get you a drink." Molly happily said, playing the host.

Harry sat next to Arthur, opposite Draco. Pansy took the seat next to Draco, and smiled at him.

Draco appreciated the effort it must be taking Pansy to not be insulting, and to not cling to Draco.

"It's nice to see you Pansy." He honestly said.

She started crying. Apologised for not being a better friend, for not knowing he was homeless and in trouble. Draco comforted her, told her that there was nothing she could have done and that he didn't hate her. She calmed down and took the tea from Molly.

"So you're staying here." She said curiously, with no hint of disgust.

"Yes. Molly and Arthur took me in, and have been very kind to me. I'm happy here and I plan to stay here." He answered truthfully. He knew Pansy would offer to let him stay with her, he didn't want that. He wanted to stay where he felt at home, as part of a family.

"I'm glad you had such kind people looking after you." She replied, and pulled him into a brief hug.

Dinner was delicious as always, and Pansy made an effort to talk with Mr and Mrs Weasley. They avoided talking about Stuart and Draco's attack. After dinner Pansy insisted that Draco and Harry stay in touch, then she bid them goodnight, floo'ing home.

Harry was full of food and needed some fresh air. He excused himself, opting to take a walk around the Weasleys back garden. Ten minutes later he was joined by Draco. They walked in silence for a short while, then Draco broke the silence.

"Harry..."

"No Draco I didn't do this to get praised and thanked. I know you appreciate what I have done, it can be left unsaid." Harry didn't think he could handle looking into Draco's eyes as he thanked him.

They came to a stop to a small pond that Arthur had put in a few years back. Harry watched as a frog jumped onto a water-lily. Harry could sense Draco watching him, but he kept his attention on the frog.

"Harry." Draco called softly.

Harry turned to face Draco, and Draco kissed him, taking Harry off guard.

Harry was unresponsive at first, not registering what was happening. It soon sunk in and he returned the kiss, slow and gentle. Harry pulled away and looked to Draco.

"Thank you, for everything." Draco turned and headed back to the house. Leaving Harry to stare at the pond, head full of that kiss.

- TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** I really am very sorry for the delay in posting. I may as well share the good news as it isn't going to get any better for a while. My husband and I are expecting baby number two. So I have been suffering from awful morning sickness. Not just slight nausea, full on I cannot barely move without wanting to throw up. It isn't just the mornings either, and I couldn't bring myself to write anything. The screen hurts my eyes and makes me feel sick also. Been bedridden – well no bathroom-ridden, hugging the toilet.

The only way I can describe it, is like the most awful hangover you've ever had. Where you head hurts, every movements makes you feel sick and you can't stomach to eat anything. Even if you aren't sick you constantly feel like you are going to be sick. Not nice, but worth it in the end.

It's taken me so long to update, as every time I type a few paragraphs I have to stop as I feel too sick. Then I'd give up and try again the next day – eventually I managed to write a chapter.

By the time this little one is born, my first little boy will be just over two. A nice age gap I think.

Anyway enough of my personal life. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Five**

Harry was still in shock, standing by the pond lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe Draco had kissed him. It created so many thoughts and feelings to swirl in his mind he suddenly felt very tired.

A part of him was proud that after everything that Draco had been through, he had enough courage to kiss him. Harry smiled at that, he was really pleased that Draco made the first move. Harry had been ignoring his growing feelings for Draco, worried that he would frighten him away if he even showed Draco a hint of his feelings. Now Draco had made the first move, he knew Draco wasn't adverse to something happening between them.

Harry said goodnight to the Weasleys, Draco was in his room and Harry left him to his own thoughts. Harry would be back tomorrow anyway. He had two days off work, he spent all his Saturday going after Stuart and making sure he was locked away in a muggle police station. Tomorrow was Sunday, and Harry had promised Draco he would help him get through a Weasley Sunday Lunch.

Usually Draco would eat his dinner in his room, avoiding the Weasley children and keeping out of the way. He had said he would try and join them at the table for the first time. Harry would offer support and protection, getting Draco through the day. He needed to do this, he would feel so much better once he done it.

Harry had a restless nights sleep, and woke early. He knew from experience that Molly usually served Sunder Lunch around 1:30pm and various Weasleys and partners would start arriving from 11am to help with the cooking, and to generally catch up. Harry woke, showered and ate a quick breakfast. He was going to go to The Burrow early, to help ease Draco's worries before all the other Weasleys descended on him.

He managed to get to The Burrow for 9am, and entered the kitchen to find Arthur and Molly sat drinking tea and chatting.

"Hello Harry dear."

"You're early."

"Morning Arthur, Molly. Yes I thought Draco could use someone to support him before he is thrown in the deep end." Harry replied.

Molly nodded, "Thank you Harry. Just having you around helps him, I've noticed the change in him. He's still in bed at the moment. He had a restless night, lots of nightmares. It did stop, but I think he finally put up a silencing spell to block the noise."

Harry frowned, he had hoped that Draco would sleep well knowing that his attacker was behind bars. But maybe all the talk of him had conjured up unwanted memories of that day. Draco had been with the Weasleys for months and months now, he had hoped that now Draco could move on feeling safe.

Molly handed Harry a tray of breakfast things and drinks, "Please take this up to him if you're going to check in on him."

Harry took the tray and smiled, "Sure."

Harry knocked on the door, waited and almost gave up, but then a quiet voice told him to enter. He pushed the door open to see Draco sat up against the headboard, knees pulled up against his chest and arms wrapped around them. He looked very tired and Harry wanted to go over and hug him, but knew Draco wouldn't want that. He seemed skittish, probably still jumpy after a night full of nightmares about his attack.

Harry placed the tray on the night stand, "Molly asked me to bring you some breakfast. Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

Draco smiled sadly, "Never better."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, "You don't look okay. You don't have to pretend otherwise in front of me."

Draco stared at his knees, "No I'm not okay. However I am better then I have been in weeks. I dreamt of the attack last night and can't seem to get that day out of my head." He admitted.

Harry felt awful, so hopeless. He couldn't do or say anything to make it better. "Do you want me to see if I can arrange for someone to wipe your memory with a charm?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I don't want anyone knowing about the attack and I need to overcome this. I don't want to take the easy way out and wipe the memory away. I want to fight it and become stronger for doing so." He sounded determined.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe telling me you can ease some of your stress?" Harry offered.

Draco frowned, "I don't know Harry. I'm embarrassed and ashamed of what happened. I worry if I tell you certain things you would see me differently and …." He didn't finish his sentence, looking away from Harry.

Harry reached out and lightly touched his knee for a second, "Draco. Nothing you say will turn me away from you. Being attacked doesn't make you less worthy of anyone's affection. Not just mine, or even Molly and Arthur. It doesn't make you worthless and tainted."

Draco moved his head to rest his forehead on his knees, Harry couldn't see his face. After a long silence Harry asked, "Shall I leave you alone to eat breakfast?"

Draco didn't lift his head but he replied, "No, don't go. Don't leave me."

Harry smiled and cast a spell at the tea-pot to warm the tea, pouring him and Draco a cup.

Draco lifted his head and took the tea from Harry, "I don't think I am coping very well." He admitted.

Harry shook his head to deny Draco's claim, "Rape is an overwhelming experience, which can lead to a whole range of feelings and reactions. Rape is also a very personal experience and there is no right or wrong way to react. Each individual is different and each individual's way of coping will be different. I think you are doing very well." Harry reassured him.

Draco snorted, "Yes you would. No one sees me at night, when I am alone and everything gets too much."

"Draco you're not alone. Just get Arthur or Molly, or send me an owl I'll be over immediately. You don't have to fight this alone." Harry confirmed.

"I know. I just feel bad about dragging others into it." he confessed, nibbling on a corner of toast.

"You're not dragging anyone into this. Arthur, Molly and I, we all chose to help you. I know this will probably come out wrong, don't get upset or offended okay." Harry paused waiting for Draco to respond.

Draco nodded his head, "Okay, go on."

"Of course I'm not glad this happened to you. But you being attacked, being found by the Weasleys has brought you back into my life, and I'll be forever thankful for that. I want to be here for you, as a friend, or more. Whatever you want, and however slow you want to go too." Harry hadn't mentioned the kiss last night, he didn't want Draco to think that he didn't care about his issues, and only cared about the kissing.

Harry was pleased to note that Draco had lowered his knees, he was now sat cross legged and seemed a bit more relaxed.

"I'm so messed up Harry. Even before the attack I was a wreck and I'll understand if you decide that it is not worth the hassle." He was trying to talk Harry out of it, he was scared of what might happen. Even though he wanted Harry, as more than a friend he was conflicted.

"What and I am a well balanced and carefree individual?" Harry retorted sarcastically.

Draco stared at him, "You come across as that."

Harry snorted, "Yes but like you said no one sees what goes on behind closed doors at night. I get nightmares about the war, and everything but I'm still shouldering on."

Draco gave Harry a sympathetic smile, he couldn't even begin to fathom the horrible things that Harry had seen and been a part of. His role in the war was awful, seeing just as many horrible things, living with the dark lord and his damn snake. However Draco was sure compared to Harry, he had noting to complain about.

After a moments silence Draco randomly blurted, "Farther blames me for mothers death. Well not death, suicide. He said the shock of me coming out, and refusing to marry a pureblood witch sent her over the edge."

Draco avoided Harry's eyes. He had been worrying about what his father had said, trying to work out if there was any truth to his words. He still hadn't properly mourned the loss of his mother and felt guilty for causing her so much stress.

Harry moved so he was sat next to Draco on the bed, he wrapped one arm around his shoulders, "Your farther was just being spiteful and trying to blame anyone but himself. I have no idea what your mother would have been thinking, but I do know she loved you very much. What she did during the final battle showed that."

Draco smiled sadly, "I wish she could have come to me for help. Maybe we could have ran away together, maybe gone to my aunts. To take her life – it's...the easy way out. I just don't understand why. Why did she do it?"

Harry had no idea what to say in this situation, "Maybe she saw no other way out. Please don't think any less of her, she obviously had her reasons, even if to you they seem ridiculous. Do you want me to take you to where she is buried?"

Draco shook his head, "No. She's not at the usual Malfoy plot, as that was on the estate in Wiltshire, and we lost the Manor. I don't want to risk running into father, I don't feel strong enough to face him yet."

Harry could understand that. Draco needed to face one problem or issue at a time.

"Don't let your memories of your mother be overridden with her final decision to take her life. You will never truly know why she did it, and there is no point saying 'what if', it was an awful thing to happen, but you need to accept that it happened and instead spend the time celebrating all aspects of your mothers life." Harry squeezed his shoulder.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment, adding, "You should find a way to remember her as a whole person. The way someone dies should not define his or her life. It is a part of their story but it is far from the whole story."

Draco tilted his head to look at Harry, "Fuck what has the world come to. Harry Potter talking sense, and with a level of maturity I would never have expected." He half heartily insulted, but was really impressed with Harry. He obviously miss judged Harry at school, there was so much more to him.

Harry shrugged one shoulder, "I think going through all that I have, it would have been impossible to not grow up a little bit."

Draco guessed that made sense. Harry was forced to see and experience things that someone so young should never have gone through. It forced him to become a man.

Draco took strength from Harry, he looked to him and thought if Harry could survive all that had happened to him. Then maybe he could get through this difficult part of his life.

"Thank you Harry. Without sounding like a sap, you really are inspirational. With your help I think I can get some peace." He watched Harry intently.

Harry seemed taken back but the compliment, but smiled a wide warm smile, "No thank you Draco. Thank you for not giving up, for not wallowing in self pity and getting depressed. I'm proud of how you have handled all that has happened to you."

Draco felt happy, he smiled his own wide grin, "No one has ever told me that they were proud of me. With my parents I was never shown affection. I mainly got told that I could do better, or could have done things differently. They could never just say well done, or we're proud of you."

Harry thought that was a very sad thing indeed. "Shame. I know for a fact Arthur and Molly feel the same. You would make them feel really proud if you sat with everyone else for lunch today."

Draco chuckled, "Emotional blackmail Potter?"

Harry looked sheepish, "Did it work?"

"Yes." Draco admitted. He wanted to sit with the whole Weasley family, as Molly would be happy to see him coming out of his shell and moving on.

Harry stood, "Good. I leave you to wash and get dressed. I'll be downstairs, come join me when you're ready. Maybe we can go for a walk before everyone else starts arriving." Harry suggested.

Draco nodded, "I'd like that."

Harry cast Draco one last lingering look and then left.

Draco joined him some time later, looking much better than when Harry first saw him. Molly hugged him, and fiddled with his collar even though it looked fine to Harry.

"Harry told me you want to sit with the family today. That's wonderful Draco." She beamed.

Draco couldn't help feeling happy, if he made Molly this happy just by doing something so simple, then maybe sitting with the others would be worth it.

Draco took Harry into the living room and showed him how Mrs Weasleys cookbook was progressing.

"Almost finished. Think we will be ready to start promoting them and selling them soon." He announced proudly.

Harry was surprised, "Wow so this is really happening. Mrs Weasley will soon be famous."

Draco grinned, "Yes. Um but I may need your help. I can draw up a contract and get a solicitor to look it over. But I need you to meet with the book store owners, pitch the book to them. Get them to agree to sell it in their stores, for a percentage of the profits of course." He sounded uncertain to Harry.

Harry stepped closer, "Of course I'll help." He would do it for Mrs Weasley, and because it meant so much to Draco.

"Do you think Molly could make a decent sum of money?" Harry hoped that was the case, they could use it to go visit Charlie.

Draco shrugged, "Yes. Depends on how many are sold of course. But say that each book is sold for the price of one Galleon and a few Sickles, and we sold one hundred books, that would be over a hundred Galleons, not counting the Sickles and Knuts. If we negotiate a small percentage to the book store, maybe 10% or something, that still leaves a reasonable sum for them. I am sure that the book will sell out and we will have to print more than one hundred."

Harry was pleased, the Weasleys could make a small income from selling these books, "I think Molly will be happy to just have a book that is published and available for purchase. I really hope it does well, she deserves the recognition and boost to her confidence, let alone the added bonus of some money."

Draco agreed, it was a small thing to do for them, but it was something Draco could do to repay them back for all that they had done for him. He only had the idea, Molly was the true genius behind it, after all it was her recipes and helpful hints going into the book. He just made sure that it didn't just stay as a nice idea, and actually became a reality.

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantle, "Others will start arriving soon. Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry didn't want Draco to become panicky, and being outside would help him feel less cornered.

Draco was starting to really like Harry, he was so thoughtful and caring. "Okay."

They walked to the pond again and talked about Molly's up and coming debut as a published author.

"Do you think Flourish & Blotts would stock it?" Harry asked.

Draco wasn't sure, he was thinking of targeting the smaller bookstores, they were more likely to accept a smaller fee.

"Maybe. They might want a bigger cut of the profits. But that is why I asked for your help. They are more likely to agree to it if you asked, then if I did." He admitted trythfully.

"If it does well, maybe Molly could do a meet a greet and sign copies of the book. Even stage demonstrations of her cooking." Harry pondered out loud, there were so many possibities.

Draco laughed, "One step at a time Potter. We have to promote the book first, it might only sell a few copies, and may be a slow process until they are sold out."

Harry laughed lightly, "I guess. Got carried away there. She really is a good cook though. Once the word gets out about how good the book is. How easy the recipes are to follow, and how simple and cheap the ingredients are, that make wonderful meals – it will do well, I have a gut feeling."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Harry asked, "Are you nervous? For today I mean. I'm sure Arthur and Molly have lectured the others to behave."

Draco watched the pond, not turning to face Harry, "Yes I am. What if they all gang up on me? I can't handle that many Weasleys at once. They're not going to suddenly like me just because I was attacked. They probably think I deserve it."

Harry frowned, "I know that it will be awkward and strained, but I think a part from the odd comment, they will try and be civil. For their parents sake, and mine. I told them how much you..." Harry stopped talking abruptly.

He was going to say 'how much you mean to me', he looked over at Draco, "How much you have changed."

Draco eyed Harry suspiciously but didn't question him on his obvious change in wording.

"Do you think we should head in, start talking with the ones that have arrived already?" Draco asked, he didn't want to but knew it was best to get it over with.

Harry smiled, "Sure. I think Bill and Fleur are here, and maybe George and Angelina are here now."

Draco sighed heavily, "Why are there so many of them?"

Harry laughed, "It is daunting under normal circumstances, let alone yours."

Draco paled, "Thanks Potter, that was helpful." He snapped.

Harry reached for his hand and squeezed it, "You'll be fine. You have me, Molly and Arthur. We will make sure they leave you alone."

Harry released his hand and they walked slowly back to The Burrow. When they entered the kitchen, Molly was of course at the stove. Bill and Fleur were sat at the table talking to George.

They looked up as Harry and Draco entered. Harry pulled out a chair and sat next to George. Draco sat on Harry's other side.

"Hi guys." Harry cheerfully greeted.

They returned his greeting, a little less cheerfully, but they were sneaking glances at Draco. Draco was looking at his hands, and avoiding all eye contact.

Harry was extremely happy and proud when bill spoke up, "So Draco I heard you have convinced mum to publish a cookbook. That's brilliant." He sounded friendly, and didn't sound fake.

Molly turned and beamed at Bill, before returning to stirring a saucepan of gravy.

Draco looked up and met Bill's gaze, "Yes. I think it will be a very popular book." He replied politely.

Harry noted that George hadn't said anything, but he assumed Molly has warned, 'If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all' and he was being silent, rather than lashing out. Harry respected that, at least he wasn't throwing insults and hexes.

"Will Angelina be joining us?" Harry asked George.

"Yes, she had to pop to her mums quickly, she will be along shortly." He answered, a bit shortly, but polite enough.

Fleur was talking to Draco about France and all the places that he had been, and what she thought of them. Harry assumed that the older Weasleys would be nicer, because they didn't have to go to school with Draco and deal with his bullying. Ron and Ginny would be the worst, and Harry couldn't really blame them – but it was time to grow up.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione floo'ed in and was looking agitated. Harry noted Ron wasn't with her and guessed as to why she looked guilty, embarrassed and like she just been having a blazing row with Ron.

Hermione smiled and said a general 'Hello' to everyone.

Molly frowned, "Where is Ron?" She asked what everyone was thinking.

Hermione winced and informed them, "He isn't coming. I told him he should stop being a brat, to grow up and just get over himself." She blushed, "But he refused, said he wasn't coming, and then Ginny turned up and took his side, and I stood no chance. I could maybe talk reason to Ron alone, but add Ginny to the mix, I stood no chance. She's refusing to come too, and they are at our flat together."

She sighed, "Sorry, I tried."

Molly looked dejected, "No worries dear. If Ronald and Ginevra want to act like children, then so be it. It is better than coming and causing trouble." She admitted.

Hermione nodded, and surprised everyone by sitting down next to Draco.

"Mmm dinner smells delicious as always Molly." She complimented, trying to change the subject.

Harry had felt Draco tense when Hermione had announced that Ron wasn't showing up. Harry decided he would talk to Ron at some point, just not today. There would be no point if Ginny was with him. She would be playing devils advocate and encouraging Ron, getting him riled up and angry.

Dinner was uneventful, awkward in places, and the tension was thick. However all the other Weasleys and respective partners were on their best behaviour. George was the most hostile, but it was more in his silent treatment. George was such a talkative person, him being quiet was strange for him and put everyone else on edge.

Hermione kept up pleasant conversation, and tried to include Draco in parts of it. Harry held a silent conversation with her, thanking her.

Draco didn't talk, unless he was spoken to and he kept his answers short and polite. A few time Harry could sense that Draco was close to panicking, but he had managed to get himself under control.

Draco waited until a decent amount of time after dessert, and then excused himself to his room. Harry hung back, giving him his space, opting to talk to Hermione and the others for a bit.

Hermione cornered Harry and started asking him questions.

"I'm not meddling Harry. I just want to know why you care so much? I understand about moving on, growing up and being civil with Malfoy. But you're taking it above and beyond." She explained.

"And! So what if I am?" He demanded, getting annoyed at her.

She held up her hands, "Whoa I'm not having a go. I just think you need to be careful is all." She nudged his knee with hers, "Don't give me that look, I'm not warning you because it Malfoy, ex-death eater and all that. I'm warning you because he is broken, and it may take a while for him to fix himself, do you really want to get involved in all of that?" She asked without any shame.

"What do you mean 'get involved?'" Harry asked her.

"I don't know Harry, only you can really answer that. But I mean your becoming an important person in Malfoys life, and that could be stressful, and hard work for you. Him releasing all his emotional baggage onto you, it is bound to get you down too. Whether that is as his friend or well whatever." She reasoned.

Harry frowned, "It's not that simple. I want to help him. I want him to recover and become a better person. I've seen some aspects of Draco that is really appealing and I want to learn more about. But I'm worried about pushing him and hurting him further. You're right as always, I like him – as in more than a friendly way." He confessed, it felt good to tell someone.

She smiled a small smug smile, that disappeared quickly, "Just do what feels right and what you want. Forget what everyone else wants. You never know, you being with Malfoy may be what he needs to finally heal and recover."

She stood, "I have to go. I'm sure Ginny has worked Ron into a foul mood. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you've just told me."

Harry also stood and hugged her goodbye, walking her to the rest of the family. Leaving her to say her goodbyes, Harry snuck out quietly and headed for Draco's room.

Harry hesitated a moment, then raised his hands and knocked. Harry heard the sound of shovelling feet and then the door was opened.

"Hey, I came to see if you were alright?" Harry admitted, having no other reason for his visit prepared.

Draco stepped aside and gestured for Harry to come in. Harry remained standing and wondered what he was going to say, he had nothing planned. He just wanted to see Draco again before he left for the night.

Draco answered Harry's earlier question, "I'm alright. That went better than I thought, but I'm tired and I feel bad about causing trouble between the Weasleys. Because of me two of Molly's children missed the traditional family lunch."

Harry grunted, "The two stubbornest Weasleys skipped lunch. They will come around, and if they don't so what." Harry said a little too angrily. Not at Draco, just at Ron and Ginny's behaviour.

Draco sat down on the bed, "I care. I don't want to cause any trouble, or a rift between Molly and her own children. Maybe it would be better if I found somewhere else to stay."

"No." Harry blurted.

Draco looked startled at Harry's outburst, but regained his composure quickly.

"I think it would solve so many problems. I'm not saying I will go back to ignoring the Weasleys. I can't, not Molly and Arthur. They both mean a lot to me now, I'll make the effort to see them. I just hate being stuck in the middle like this." He complained.

Harry sat down gently next to him, "Discuss it with Molly and Arthur first. Where do you think you'd go? I don't think you should live on your own just yet." Harry cautiously admitted. Draco still had flashbacks, panic attacks and nightmares, living on his own would be a bad idea.

Draco could see the sense in Harry's words, he wasn't ready to live alone. He is a coward and wouldn't cope with being alone, he'd be too frightened.

"Maybe I can stay with Pansy? I don't know, it was just a thought." He sounded defeated.

"But Mrs Weasley loves having you here. She likes to fuss over you and make sure you're okay. Pansy won't be able to do the same as Molly." Harry argued, he really didn't want Draco to leave.

Draco laughed, "Okay I'll stay for now. I think I'll miss Molly and Arthur too much anyway."

Harry grinned, "Brilliant."

Harry stood, "I'd better go. I have work tomorrow and I have lots to sort out before then. I have no idea why I leave washing my uniform until the last moment."

Draco's face was easy to read, Harry knew he was holding back many insults about Harry and his laziness.

Draco stood too and they watched one another in silence, both wanting to initiate another kiss, but both feeling awkward and unsure.

Harry frowned and walked to the door, "Right. So I finish early Friday. Do you think Molly's book will be ready by then and a contract drawn up? I can arrange to go to a book store on Friday."

Draco thought for a moment, "Yes, I think I can manage that." He answered, happy to have Molly's book release to keep him busy and distract him.

Harry was about to open the door, his hand was on the handle, but he wanted to mention the kiss by the pond. He didn't want Draco to think he was acting like it never happened.

"About yesterday, by the pond..."

"It's okay. I know you want to forget it happened."

"What! No, not at all. I didn't know when it was best to bring it up, and it was just...you know surprising." Harry quickly corrected.

Adding, "A nice surprise, a welcomed surprise."

Draco smiled at Harry, he had been worrying, thinking Harry didn't like him in that way and he had been regretting kissing him. Now Harry was admitting he wanted Draco to kiss him and actually liked it.

Again both of them stood, lingering. Neither wanting to say goodnight and go their separate ways, and neither of them knowing how to make the move for a kiss.

"This is stupid I feel like an awkward thirteen year old. Draco I want to kiss you, so I am going to. Okay?" Harry blurted.

Draco chuckled, "Yes."

Harry stepped closer to him, Harry watched as Draco's pupils grew wide and he could feel his own heart thumping fast. The anticipation was thick, both anticipating what the kiss would be like. Harry didn't know he had done it, but his hand had reached out and his fingers were lingering next to Draco's hand. Their fingers interlocked, Harry started into Draco's eyes, then the connection was lost as the space between them was closed, as they leaned in to kiss.

Harry tilted his head and his lips met Draco's. It was soft and hesitant, Harry felt Draco's other hand come to rest on his lower back and he moved his own hand to cup the side of Draco's face.

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder against Draco's, moving and opening his lips slowly and gently. It was such a simple kiss, yet it was intense and Harry was in no rush to slip his tongue in. He liked the slow build of passion, the lingering kisses and intimacy of it.

Harry pulled away slowly, keeping his lips close, lingering over Draco's. After a few seconds he moved in for another heated kiss, it was cliché but Harry could feel his body tingle and he felt light headed.

The next time Harry pulled away, he took a step back. Knowing if he didn't put space between him and Draco's lips, he'd be here all night kissing him.

"Night Draco." Harry said in a low soft voice.

Harry smiled, noting he wasn't the only one effected by their kisses.

"Night Harry." Draco called as Harry opened the door and walked down the hall.

Draco smiled at the closed door and for the first time in a long time, felt his life wasn't worthless. He had something to live for.

- TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A very short one. Sorry! I'm still suffering, but it is worth it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

After having two days off, Harry was swamped at work, juggling his training and small case load that all trainees were given. He barely had time to eat and catch up with his friends. He felt bad about not seeing Draco too, but he had a half day on Friday.

Harry had sent a letter to Draco apologising for not seeing him, and arranging to meet for lunch and then a business meeting to pitch Molly's book.

By the time Friday rolled around Harry was thoroughly looking forward to leaving The Ministry and having the rest of the day off. Harry had spoken to Ron earlier in the week, and they'd gotten into a heated argument. Harry hadn't talked to him since, luckily Harry wasn't partnered with Ron. The head Auror wanting to break up typical duos and partner everyone with new people.

Harry arrived at The Burrow on time, but only just. He was almost way laid, but managed to slip out before he was roped into more work.

Draco was ready and waiting for Harry. He was talking with an excited Mrs Weasley. He looked up at Harry when he arrived, and smiled before continuing his conversation with Molly.

They had printed just over one hundred cookbooks. They were going to sell one hundred in a chosen local book store, and the remaining books Molly had wanted to give as gifts. One to Mr Lovegood, one for herself and so on.

Harry had a brief chat with Molly, then he and Draco headed to a nearby wizarding complex in Devon. There was a popular, yet small book store in the complex and they were eager to meet with them to discuss the book.

Harry wanted to hold Draco's hand as they walked to a café near the book store, but didn't for many reasons. Draco looked delectable in his smart attire, he had insisted that they both wear smart clothes to the meeting.

They were going to eat lunch first, then head over for the meeting at 2pm. Taking a booth in the far corner, they ordered their food and settled in for a nice relaxing lunch.

"Do you think they will like Molly's book? I hope so, she worked really hard on it, and the finished book looks amazing." Harry remarked.

Draco was certain they would love the book, "Yes, it is a great book. Once they take a look they will be hooked. Besides we are doing them the honour of being the only book store to stock the book. If it sells well, it may even increase their custom."

Harry hadn't looked at it like that, and smiled a small smile. Draco was always thinking of brilliant ways to spin a situation. He made it sound like they would be doing the book store the favour, by allowing them to stock Molly's book, and not the other way around.

"Once all one hundred books sell out, we can take the figures to the bigger book stores. Like Flourish and Blotts, and they would arrange to stock them, as they can't argue against the sale figures." Draco continued on.

Their food arrived and they ate, enjoying light conversation and lingering looks. Harry decided he would try and convince Draco to get out, leave The Burrow at least once a week. Not only was it good for him, it was nice spending time with Draco away from anyone else.

After lunch they strolled to the book store, and arrived with a few moments to spare. Draco retrieved the shrunken book and enlarged it to normal size. He withdrew the contract and they waited for the owner to meet them.

They owner was a very thin and tall woman. In her late forties and she wore her hair down, and long, falling to the backs of her knees.

"Wonderful, you must be Mr Malfoy and of course Mr Potter." She trilled in a Devonshire accent.

Harry and Draco greeted her, and she showed them into a small office out the back. She made them all tea and sat patiently behind her desk.

"As you know, we are here today to pitch a new book to you. We hope you will agree to stock them in this store." Harry opened with.

They handed her a copy of the book and waited as she examined it.

"What makes this cookbook any different to the many others already for sale on the market?" She asked kindly.

Draco answered, "Many of the other available cookbooks are written by chefs and professionals. They are full of complicated recipes, over priced ingredients and recipes that many children would refuse to eat. Mrs Weasley is not a chef, but has been cooking most her life. She has first hand knowledge of cooking for a large family, on a budget and food that all her family would enjoy eating."

He paused before continuing, "All of the recipes in her book, are easy to follow. The ingredients are affordable and readily available. And the most import thing, the end result, the food, is simply delicious. She has adapted many traditional recipes, and have improved them. There are many recipes that even the fussiest of eaters would love in that book. Not to mention she offers many helpful tips and hints." He said with confidence.

Draco was good at talking the talk, Harry had always known that. But now he had seen it first hand, he knew Draco could sell sand to the Arabs – he was a good salesman.

"How do I know this isn't some speal of yours? Have you even tasted any of these meals, or attempted to make them?" She was being cautious, but Harry could see she was interested.

Draco smiled, a very charming smile, "I can honestly say I have tasted every single one of those meals and I have even had first hand cooking lessons from Mrs Weasley. She is an excellent teacher, and I now have a keen interest in cooking. Trust me when I say, I grew up being waited on. I couldn't even boil an egg, now I could easily cook a three course meal for a small group of people."

She smiled, "Great. It is nice that this Mrs Weasley is a real person. Not just a fictional front, that a chef has used to make them seem more appealing."

Harry piped up, "Mrs Weasley raised seven children and spent many years cooking for her family and friends. She knows her stuff, she hand selected every single recipe and she really takes pride in her work."

The owner frowned slightly, "So why hasn't this famous Mrs Weasley here herself promoting her work?" It wasn't said harshly, just curiously.

Harry was stumped, he hadn't even thought about that. Draco quickly answered, "Although Mrs Weasley is the Mastermind behind the book, she isn't confident managing the business side of things. We offered to help her with that."

"I see. Well that is fair enough, I can imagine it is quite daunting. I like the look of the book, and I can see that there is a niche in the market for a basic, easy and excellent cookbook. Do you have a contract drawn up? I wish to look it over and study the book some more. Then I will be in touch."

Draco nodded, and handed her the contract.

"Thank you for your time." Draco politely added as he stood.

Harry also stood, thanked her too and they left. Harry was grinning at Draco, as they walked down the street.

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" He teased.

Harry knew he wasn't being insulting, he heard the laughter in his voice.

"Because of you. You were brilliant. You talked her around for sure." Harry complimented.

Draco stopped his own smile from turning into a goofy grin to match Harry.

"Thank you. I think it went rather well, and I can say with confidence that we should hear from her shortly agreeing to our terms." he replied a little smugly.

Draco turned and glanced at their surroundings. They had walked out of the small wizarding community and were now walking in the muggle part of the town. Draco saw something that made him feel a sudden rush of fear and he felt sick. His palms started sweating, his heart was beating fast and he started trembling.

Harry watched the sudden change in Draco, and knew instantly he was having a panic attack. Harry guided him down a nearby alley, secluded from the muggles and deserted other than them.

"Draco?" Harry called softly.

Draco could hear Harry's voice but it sounded distant and he was too scared to concentrate on it. He was experiencing intense sensations. He felt that his reactions were out of his control, he felt detached from the situation, his body and the surroundings.

"Draco it's okay. You're safe, you're with me. Harry. I think you are having a panic attack, maybe even a flashback. Can you hear me Draco?" Harry asked.

It appeared to Harry that Draco's panic attack was getting worse. In a split second decision Harry side-alonged them to Draco's room at The Burrow. He gently guided Draco to sit on his bed, and then accio a calming draught and a headache potion. Once he had them, he cast a silencing spell, not wanting to disturb the Weasleys.

Harry squatted down in front of Draco, who was crying and shaking all over.

"Draco, you're safe. We're back in your room at The Burrow. I'd like you to take these potions, you'll feel better once you do." Harry calmly informed him.

Uncorking them and handing them to Draco. He drank them in a trance and Harry felt so helpless.

"Take deep breaths. You're home, with me and you're safe." Harry repeated, hoping some of his words were getting through.

Harry could see the fear on Draco's face and in his eyes, he looked absolutely terrified. Harry slowly and only lightly placed his hand on Draco's knee.

"I think you're having some sort of flashback. I know it feels real, but it is not really happening. You're safe." he reassured him, trying to pull him out of it and ground him to reality somehow.

Harry continued on, unsure if it was helping, "He's not here Draco, he's in prison. Listen to me, you're in your room and you're safe."

Draco's eyes focussed on Harry and he seemed to snap out of it. He was shaken by the ordeal, but at least he wasn't reliving the attack any more. Harry locked eyes with him, both watching one another in silence. Then Draco slid off the bed onto the floor next to Harry, slinging his arms around Harry's neck. Harry returned his embrace, pulling Draco closer and in a better position to comfort.

Harry didn't speak loudly, or about anything in particular. Just softly muttering words of comfort and reassurance. After a long time Draco had relaxed in his arms and his breathing was back to normal.

"I was so scarred." Draco said quietly.

"I saw, you're okay now though?" Harry needed to know.

"No I'm not okay. But the flashback and panic attack is over. Thank you for your help."

"No need to thank me. Come on lets get settled on the bed, my ass has gone numb." he joked.

They got comfy sat against the headboard and a stack of pillows. Draco resumed his earlier position. Led on his side, leaning against Harry, head resting on his chest and hand on his stomach. Harry was propped up against the pillows on his back.

"It was the damn car." Draco blurted in frustration.

"What was?" Harry asked not following.

Harry felt Draco's hand that was resting on his stomach curl into a fist, scrunching up his t-shirt in the process.

"We were walking down that street and a muggle car drove by. It was the exact model and colour of the car he had. That was what caused the flashback and subsequent panic attack." he explained.

Harry felt awful, he hadn't even considered that when he started walking through the muggle streets.

"Seeing the car, it brought back that day. The feeling of being trapped and utterly terrified." Draco continued, he sounded like he was crying to Harry.

Harry pulled him in closer instinctively, tightened his hold and began rubbing his back soothingly. He started up his random muttering of words of comfort. Within half an hour Draco was asleep on him, not long after Harry too drifted off.

Molly had found them still asleep embracing. She took a photo and left them to it. She wrote the date on the back of the photo and slipped it into the first edition of her cookbook. Then she sat down to write a long and heartfelt letter to Draco and Harry. Once finished this too was slipped into the cookbook. She planned on giving it to the boys in the future when the time was right.

She had a gut feeling about them. Yes many of her family were happily in a relationship and in love. But occasionally two people come along, and everyone watching certain moments are affected by what they see. Two people who are clearly soul mates. She knew for a fact she had witnessed one of those moments as she watched the two boys asleep cuddling.


End file.
